Monster Summoner
by DAve and Bob
Summary: A Youth has an odd ability to summon and inherit the abilities of monsters. He gets entangled into the fate of those destined to change the world. Will he Side with the false Angles of Cruxis? Will he side with Lloyd and his friends. Or will he become a true demon and try to kill all others who try to oppose him for a world full of chaos, monsters and demons. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Human or Monster?  
**

He felt like garbage, he woke up to find nothing but grass and green trees so there was nothing. Just the sunlight beaming down, there was nothing, not a single person out and about as the youth tried to put together the events that had happened. But nothing appeared, red paint was sprinkled on the ground as the youth grumbled.

There was also something like spaghetti, though it was thick and rope like, something that belonged to a body of an intelligent creature. Perhaps a human, or an elf, even a Half-elf was a high chance, since the bodies were scattered about that was the only thing that made any sense.

"**Hoy, you killed them all!" **There was a voice, the youth could understand them, but they clearly didn't belong to an intelligent creature at all, despite the youth thinking himself as human, he understood those words as if they were normal. Despite not being normal at all.

Something came out of the brush, a creature that was a small child like plant, it was obvious that it belonged to the species known as the Mandrake as the youth froze for a moment. After all monsters were dangerous no matter the size, and the youth didn't have any weapons on him. Not like such a fact would matter.

"**I'm amazed, those masked guys were doing all sort of odd things, first they build a giant metal building and now they patrol the forest. It's impossible to find any peace here, I'm so happy you took them apart, but knowing them they'll just be back later," ** That was weird, the youth scratched his head as he looked at the small creature, he didn't know what was odder, the fact he could understand the monster. Or the fact that the monster wasn't even attacking him at all.

"**Though it's pretty rare to find a person looking monster, so Hoy? Do you have a name?" **The monster asked the youth such a question as the youth paused for a moment, he didn't remember that, he didn't remember something so simple at all. Which was both hilarious and sad at the same time, so he didn't know how to reply.

"I don't have one...I think..." The youth replied as the tiny monster simply tilted its head, confused at the statement, it wasn't confused about what the youth said, but rather how he said it.

"**Hmm, Hoy, what's wrong? You smell like us, but you use the voice of people, I can't understand you at all Hoy, can't you speak my voice?" **The youth assumed voice meant language as he scratched his head, he would have to give it a shot, though he doubted it would work.

"**Ah...this is fine right?" **The youth replied to the monster who simply nodded, at this point the youth was wondering if the monster was male or female. It had soft features, but it's gender was simply unknown, but it was also a plant so it probably didn't have a gender at all.

"**Yes, yes Hoy, why didn't you speak like that in the first place, now Hoy! Do you have a name?" **The youth frowned at the monster,

"**Ah...actually I don't have one of those, well...I actually don't remember my name so I guess that means I don't have one," **It was very basic logic, logic that required someone not to think too hard about it as the small creature rubbed its head.

"**No worries, I don't have a name either, us monsters don't need a name. I'll call you Hoy for now, you can call me what you want," **The youth tapped his lip as he wondered what he should call the creature, calling it Mandrake would be rather cheap, but the youth didn't really know what to call it...perhaps something gender neutral.

"**Do you mind if I call you ****Anlage?"** It was a name that Hoy came up with seemed to be acceptable, as the small plant like creature clapped its roots. Such an odd creature as Anlage spoke once again.

"**Oh, Hoy, do you know where you're from or where you're going? It's weird, usually we don't see a lot of person looking monsters. You usually see them in places near the beach or desert, that place isn't too far, did you get lost?" **Hoy finally sat up, as he looked down upon, his clothing was ragged, they were closer too rags than anything else as he looked around. His surroundings looked familiar before he replied.

"**Sorry...I don't think I have a past, and I don't know where I'm going, actually" **Hoy looked at the carnage that was on display before him as he couldn't help, but wonder how he did something like that. After all, Hoy couldn't really remember anything, so him taking someone apart was odd, and from the looks of it, it seemed he took apart more than a single person. **"Did I do this?" **Hoy asked Anlage who simply nodded.

"**Of course, I saw it with my eyes...to say the least, you were amazing Hoy! I first thought you were a human, but when I look closer you have red eyes and pale skin. At first I thought you were a zombie, but that's wrong as well...you're a weird one," **Anlage spoke as Hoy frowned, the small creature had no reason to lie to him so it was obvious that he killed those men. The scary part however, is how little he cared about it.

Hoy didn't care the people in front of him was torn apart, they simply felt like decorations of the area. They didn't matter, mostly due to the fact that their faces were torn so badly that they just were pieces of flesh. Though the pieces of helmet and red clothes no doubt reveled their legion, but that didn't mean much to Hoy since he was confused about the entire thing.

"**No worries Hoy, us monsters don't need something as worthless as a past, as long as we have a future something like that can be tossed away. With that said, this is a really small forest, and there isn't really that many places for you to hide looking like that. There are person places south and east of here, but I don't think they would be too keen about letting you in. They don't even like each other, let alone a scary looking monster like you,"**

"_Person places? Does he mean a town and that weird metal area he was talking about earlier? I don't really understand at all, though I can probably can get some more information out of him," _Hoy spoke in the odd voice once again.

"**Well, do you know who these person's are? Though I'm more interested in what they are..." **Anlage simply twirled as it jumped onto Hoy's shoulder, for some reason, Hoy got a sickening feeling that the small Mandrake was going to be with him for awhile.

"**They are called three, things. Human, Elf, and Half-Elf, though they all look the same to me, they don't like each other however. They always fight and kill each other, plus they're nothing but trouble for us monsters. Oh, with that said, they aren't worth talking to, you might be able to understand them, but I doubt they have anything interesting to say. Just kill them if you see them, they kill each other so there is no harm in killing them for no reason," **It was the simple kind of logic, the logic that Hoy enjoyed as the small plant creature placed its roots on Hoy's head as if it was relaxing. Soaking in the small amount of sun that was in the area.

"**So, Hoy, where are you going?" **That was a good question, after all talking to such things would be a bother, plus the humans, elves and Half-elves didn't really sound that appealing. Then again, that was most likely simply due to Hoy encountering a monster before anything else. It was only natural that he would be drawn towards it.

"**Well...I guess I'll head towards the desert, if there is nothing for me here than I might as well leave now," **Hoy still didn't know the name of the area, or where he was going or why as the plant monster took a deep breath. Which is odd considering it was a plant.

"**Good, Hoy, I guess I can go with you Hoy, I've always wanted to see the world. And now that I have such a strong monster with me, I can do it. Don't worry about me not pulling my own weight, I may not be the best fighter, but I can treat your wounds and cure you if you get poisoned or sick."**

Hoy wanted to say that he didn't really mind either way, though it would be nice to have a travel companion, even if said companion was just a small plant monster that probably would get torn apart by an angry cat. **"I'll lead the way Hoy, I'll simply tilt your head in the right direction!" **Hoy grumbled, it was just an excuse for Anlage to not walk as the teen sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"_A desert, huh, I've heard about places like that, but I've never been. I'm not really fond of hot areas though, I should at least experience once," _Hoy let his hand fall to his sides as he let the small plant creature control his direction and where he was going. He really didn't mind, after all he knew nothing about the area he was in, with that being said there was one more question.

"**Hey Anlage, do you know the name of this place, and not this place any of the places around it?" **It was a simple question as the plant creature simply shrugged.

"**Nope, us monsters don't need useless stuff like that, don't worry though, I know how to reach that hot place. Though after that I have no idea where to go or how to get there, though I think that's a problem we both share," **Well getting names would be impossible, they probably would simply have to call place, (Hot place,) or (Grassy place,) rather than knowing areas by their actual name.

It's probably for the best however, for some reason, Hoy had a feeling in his chest, not a heavy feeling, but a light feeling. A liberated feeling that Hoy never felt before, like he was free, free to make a choice he wanted, and free to shape his world as he saw fit. Not being held down by useless things known as common ideas.

Though it was odd, Hoy didn't know why he was feeling that, after all he had no memories good or bad, only basic knowledge of what a monster is. He barely knew what a human, elf or half-elf was though it was odd he knew about monsters before such other basic things.

However, none of that mattered, what mattered was finding out more about himself, of course while avoiding things such as humans. Both Hoy and Anlage was nearing the end of the forest, the plant like creature pointed out they would have to take extra care to avoid the village that had humans in the area. Though a certain smell of burnt wood filled Hoy's nose, like something was burnt down recently however it was no longer ablaze. He wondered if he should question Anlage about it, but he doubted the small creature would care about such a thing.

"**Go this way Hoy, we can avoid all of the persons going this way, plus we'll get on route to get to the hot place," **

Despite not noticing the trees slowly dispersed, it seemed that they were already on the main road. From here on out, it would be a rather weird ordeal, two so called monsters on a random quest that would lead to nowhere. While they traveled down the road, Hoy realized how important the purpose of a goal. A quest with no goal is simply a walk, though considering that is what Hoy and Anlage was doing at the moment it made sense.

"**Hoy! There some pretty bad dudes coming up, don't waste time talking to them, they don't have a mind..."** Hoy snapped out of his random daze as he narrowed his eyes, in the distance. They were slow moving, really slow moving, so slow in fact that one could probably just walk around them in a quick jog and they could avoid them completely. So it was obvious they were known as the monsters called Zombies, persons that were once living now dead and hold a grudge against the living. No doubt it was because someone didn't pass the salt.

"**Ah...Anlage, we can probably just avoid them if we just change our route a little," **Hoy really didn't want to fight, mostly because he knew he would be doing most of the fighting in the first place.

"**Nonsense, a monster never backs down, now take them apart. Scatter their rotting bones and flesh about and dump their remains into the dirt!" **What Anlage was saying would have been rather creepy if its voice didn't sound like a seven year old girl.

"**Well, I guess this would be a good chance for me to actually see what I can do, but..." **He had no memory of what he did to the persons in the forest. In the end he would probably just wave his fist around like an idiot. Though looking at the damage he caused, he probably didn't need a worthless thing like skill if he had power. Having both would be nice, but one or the other would do nicely.

So, Hoy slowly walked towards the pair of undead creatures. Said creatures were still walking around aimlessly, Hoy honestly felt kind of bad for what he was going to do to the monsters, after all they seemed completely oblivious to what was going to happen next.

As soon as Hoy was close enough, he made a dash towards the monsters, during his run he realized something however. _"Am I stupid?! I doing this on an assumption that I can break bones with my bare hands, the same assumption that I learned from a plant monster stuck on my head," _Thinking about it, it really was a stupid idea, however his fist was already buried into the zombies face. Though that description was wrong as well. Since the impact was hard enough to knock the creatures head off.

Then there was a pause, the remaining zombie looked at Hoy and Hoy looked at the remaining zombie. Neither moved, the entire situation was pretty hilarious, perhaps zombies weren't as stupid as Hoy first thought. Which was bad considering what happened next.

A purple mist spewed from the creatures mouth before completely covering Hoy and Anlage, they both coughed as Hoy violently swung his fist, breaking the thin zombie in two, however Hoy had a bad feeling that they were poisoned due to such a thing.

"**Blegh, can't believe you fell for that, Hoy, I'll take care of it," **The small Mandrake twirled its roots as small dust feel onto Hoy. No doubt it was supposed to cure any illness that would have infected, but something was off, Hoy felt a harsh burning sensation in his chest. Not pain, but something burning into his very soul.

Hoy gave a harsh cough, as purple mist escaped his mouth, this surprised Anlage, even if Hoy was poisoned that wasn't supposed to happen. It's as if Hoy inherited the zombies attack, which was odd to say the least.

"**Oh, Hoy, are you alright?!" **Hoy stopped coughing as he took a deep breath, the mist stopped escaping his mouth, however, for some reason he had a nagging feeling that he would be able to summon the ability anytime at will...no matter how useless it was.

"**Yeah, I'm fine, right now we just need to head to the hot place..." **

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**First, when something is written in bold, that means they are using the monster language. Second, I wanted to make Hoy as blank as possible, someone who can be molded by the people and monsters he meets before making a decision.**_

_**Also, can you guess what area, Hoy is in at the moment. Actually I probably won't even give names since monsters knowing names of places doesn't really make a whole lot of sense.**_

_**Also, what do you believe is right, Absolute Law, which promises safety, but destroys freedom. Chaos that grants true freedom, but destroys safety. Ah, life so annoying, the longer you live the more and more you realize that the idea of making everyone happy is simply an idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Well...this place is certainly hot, but it's also sandy..." **Hoy stated as he took deep breaths, the small plant like creature on his head extended it's leaves. No doubt to give shade to the person it was sitting upon as **Anlage** spoke to his far large friend.

"**Hoy, we should look around, though I have no idea where to start, this is as far as I know...there these monsters called basilisk and ****another called Lamia. ****I think one is closer to a lizard and the other is person like monsters that vary...I think the most common one is that of a person top half and a snake bottom half. However I think those are the most common, I really don't know anything past that. Then again anything past that would be worthless for a monster like me," **Anlage had a point, it would be like vomiting information about a place you've never been and never will go, meaningless and the space in your head could be used for more important matters.

"**Well, we should find a Lamia at least, ****plus...I really don't like that weird thing over there..." **No doubt Hoy was talking about the giant metal structure right in the middle of the shifting sands as the plant creature grumbled.

"**Hoy, no matter where we go there is always those annoying pest, ****I thought it would be far too hot in this hot place for them, but it also seems they set up a place..."**Anlage shook a little as if he was absorbing the sunlight, it was around this time that Hoy realize just how strange plants were. They survived through sunlight and water, at least that was what Hoy could understand. He didn't know much about plants, then again he didn't know anything about the world at the moment.

"**Hoy, I'm getting kind of thirsty, do you think we can find some sort of water place?" **Anlage asked as Hoy tapped his lips, he was wondering what they were going to do for water and food. Honestly Hoy didn't like the idea of eating persons, even if they were a different species, speaking of persons, Hoy never had a chance to speak to one yet.

"**Hmm, we could go to the person area...I'm pretty sure we could find water there," **Hoy felt a sharp tugging on his hair as Anlage small eyes narrowed.

"**That's no good Hoy, you could probably pass as a person, but I can't...I mean I look nothing like those weird..._things_," **Hoy had to wonder what other way he could get water and food, if he really could pass as a person than perhaps he could leave Anlage at the outskirts of the person area and bring him water.

"**Well, I'm sure I-" **Hoy tripped over something, as he started to fall forward causing the small plant creature to fall off his head, they both landed face first in the sand. It was hot to say the least, like someone put heated metal on your skin. Though it was rather hilarious, because it was painful for those who received such pain.

"**Blegh, what was that?!" **Hoy vomited up sand as he turned to look at what tripped him, his hands still buried in the ground. It was a lizard creature, it's head like that of a serpent, no doubt the creature was sleeping as it lunged towards Hoy's feet, biting him that instant.

"**Gah, what the heck are you doing!" **Hoy snapped, it seemed the monster understood those words as it removed its fangs from Hoy's foot.

"**Oh...you're not a person? Well I guess that makes sense, if you were you would have turned to stone instantly...I guess I should apologize, but us monsters don't need to do something as worthless as that," **The Lizard creature fork like tongue kept escaping its mouth as Hoy held his now bleeding foot. The small plant like creature known as Anlage walked towards the scene.

"**Hmm, you better apologize, do you have any idea who you're messing with?!" **For such a small creature it seemed Anlage seemed to have a rather large mouth. The mandrake took it's roots and covered Hoy's wound, Hoy felt and odd tingling sensation.

"**Hmm...are you a Lamia?" **The Lizard like creature asked as Hoy scratched the back of his head, the Lizard creature was probably asking simply due to the fact the Hoy looked closer too a human than a monster.

"**Actually, we were looking for them, have you seen them?" **A loud hiss escaped the lizard's mouth, no doubt it was angry,

"**Why don't you ask the persons?! They were driven out due to them building that giant metal monstrosity and them setting up an area. The last one went there to try to stop them, but she hasn't came back, poor lass probably got devoured or something," **The lizard creature pointed out as Hoy winced, he could really help but feel bad about the situation.

"**So, the only remaining Lamia is probably dead?"** Hoy asked as the lizard creature started to dig once again. No doubt it was making itself a new bed as it continued to speak.

"**Yeah, you can check that metal place, but they will probably try to kill you on sight or capture you, though if you're willing to take that risk, be my guest, it's a waste of time though those persons are quite heartless...now if you excuse me," **Before Hoy could press for anymore information the lizard like creature dug as small hole and vanished into the sand. Leaving Hoy and Anlage with their thoughts.

"**...All the Lamia had to leave? But, if they're gone where did they go?" **Hoy finally stood up as Anlage removed his roots from Hoy's feet as he scaled the human like monster before once again making himself home on his head.

"**How would I know that? Hoy, we need to find that Lamia, but it's probably really dangerous and I'm still thirsty, you can stop by the human area first and get us something to drink, or we can head straight to the metal structure. Though if you did something like that, I would probably complain the entire way," **Hoy tried not to laugh at Anlage statement, he really couldn't fault the plant monster for being honest as Hoy thought for only a moment.

"**Well...It's nothing else we can do at the moment right? Even if we have to sneak in that weird place and find her, there is no other path we can take...we'll head to that person area and I'll get you something to drink," **Hoy started to walk towards the direction of the area in the distance, as Anlage leaves once again made a small bit of shade. If someone were to look at the duo from a distance no doubt the small creature would look like a hat.

It seemed both however underestimated the sheer size of the giant sand bowl, it never ended. The giant scorpions however were the worst part, not because they were deadly of cruel, but because they were rather dull. Every single one they encountered insisted on halting Hoy and entered a log winded conversation about nothing, no doubt it was rare to get visitors in the middle of nothing, however if this kept up. They wouldn't get to the person area until sunset and Hoy doubted Anlage wanted to stay outside for the entire night.

"_But I can't just bring him to the person area, they'll just try to kill him... at least I think," _Hoy never met a person, but by the way that every other living creature described them they weren't pleasant. Though Hoy found it odd, monsters killed other monsters, but it wasn't out of some sort of superiority complex. At least not from what Hoy could tell, they did it because they were monsters and sometimes monsters should kill each other. But persons were odd, they killed and hated each other out of some sort of entitlement, maybe it's because they thought too much.

"_But wait...aren't I thinking...maybe I should stop," _Hoy frowned it was a complicated feeling to say the least.

"**Hey, Anlage, do you think?" **Such an odd question and a rather simple one as well. Not a question about what he thought about, just a simple question if he thought or not, if anything functioned in that plant brain of his.

"**Hmm, what kind of question is that? I'm alive, so I have to think, only dead things stop thinking. If you're asking if I think about anything worthless, than no. If something is worthless, than I don't think about, actually if something is worthless I pretend it doesn't exist," **Hoy sighed a little, perhaps asking Anlage something like that wouldn't help at all, but he was the only one the person looking monster could ask so he continued.

"**So... you never wonder why persons, or even monsters do what they do? I mean I don't know much, but we have to have a reason why we do things, maybe persons aren't that different," **

Anlage simply scoffed at Hoy's words, he truly was an odd monster. **"No, the reason why something does something is worthless, only the results matter. I don't care why persons kill monsters, just the fact that they do it means I hate them. They are disgusting, and you can't trust a word they say, there is a reason why monsters can't understand them. If you can I'd recommend erasing that from your head. A monster doesn't need to understand a person,"**

Hoy really couldn't argue the point any further, he never met a person...at least not yet as Anlage tugged on Hoy's hair. **"Hoy, we're here, I'll wait outside and you get what you need to get, don't spend too much time there. You might start acting strange, ****and that would be pretty bad for me to get stuck here with a crazed monster," **Anlage jumped off of Hoy's head.

"**Don't worry, I won't spend too much time there..."** Hoy took a deep breath, to say that he wasn't nervous would be a lie. He had no idea how persons act or how they worked, would they glare at him, would they kill him? Hoy was thinking about backing out, and from the look on Anlage face it seemed that the Mandrake wasn't even going to make fun of him if he did. This was the very definition of bad idea,

"_Gah,I can't be a coward, come on Hoy, you have to push through!" _It wasn't something impressive, and rather half-hearted. But such a statement gave the monster enough heart just to run into the human area, even if his eyes were closed.

He no doubt ran for about a minute before opening his eyes, it was jarring. Despite being such a small place, it was weird to see. There were wooden structures everywhere, and creatures that no doubt looked similar to Hoy...or that is what Hoy assumed, he never actually looked in anything like a reflection so he had nothing to base their designs off of.

Hoy simple stood there like an idiot, at first he was left to his own idiocy, but the more people started to notice him, the more they were starting to stare and glare at him...a shiver went up his spine. He was in the middle of a dusty town, with odd creatures wearing odd cloths giving him funny looks.

"Ah...that's no good kid, you can't go around looking like that expecting not to be gawked at," Hoy turned around, no doubt someone must have been talking to him.

It was a tall, rather pale woman, her eyes were gray as steel and her hair short and jet black. Her nails were long and dark as she rubbed her chin, scanning Hoy up and down. She stood out no doubt, her outfit wasn't anything like the other creatures, it was...of almost other worldly. No, saying something like that would be off, something that belonged to another dimension. That is how odd her clothing was, it seemed that the other creatures agreed with Hoy as they to stared at the woman.

"**Ah...what's wrong with the way I look," **The woman cocked her brow, no doubt Hoy forgot to use the voice of a person instead of a monster as the woman chuckled.

"That's what's wrong, you probably should try not to speak like that in front of other people...though I wonder if you are even a person...hmm, I do wonder?" The woman was odd to say the least as Hoy tilted his head, he didn't get it at all. It seemed that Anlage was correct, people were odd as the woman laughed. "Well, can you speak in the voice of those who do not descend monster and demons?" It was a rather odd way of wording it, but Hoy knew the woman was no doubt referring to the voice of monsters.

"...Is this better?" Hoy asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes, much better, but there is still the problem of the blood stained rags you've obtained. The reason people think you're odd is because of that as well, don't you think you should change into something else?" Hoy thought for a moment, to be honest the rags he was wearing was simply what he wore, it was something he had on since he woke up,

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to wear, and the..._people _I've been hanging around with up to this point don't mind," Though Hoy wasn't really talking about people in the first place, it seemed needlessly complicated to have to wear clothing. Though then again, the _people _he had met weren't really people at all. Simply monsters.

"Well...those kinds of _people _are all fine and dandy, unfortunately, you must be crushed by people's ignorance of the matter. Come, with me, and I'll give you somethings, of course that's if you trust me?" Hoy simply blinked, persons really were odd, even if they were helpful. The woman in front of him was completely different that what the monsters described.

However their was something eerie about her, like something not quite right...something uncanny about her. Like something was being hidden, and even Hoy could tell it was being hidden rather poorly, but he couldn't understand what... "Well, I don't mind, but...I guess I should ask for your name," Hoy wondered what the word name even meant, after all monsters didn't have names. But yet he faintly recalls the idea of the word name before, though if he couldn't remember it's probably not that important.

"Name? Isn't that worthless to know? But I can give you a name, but it's probably not the one you are seeking. The name I will be called by you will be, Verboten Obst," Verboten stated her name as Hoy whispered it to himself.

"Verbotenobst? Isn't that too long?" Hoy pointed out the absurd length as Verboten eyes widened, there was no way that Hoy could have been that idiotic not to understand the meaning of a surname, he may have been ignorant of the world currently...but even then,"

"Oh...well it's pointless to explain it to you now, so lets just shorten it to Verboten until the proper time. Now like I said, please come with me," Verboten simply walked in a direction, headed towards a rather large building. Something someone would call an Inn, however Hoy didn't know that, as he gave a large sigh. No doubt Anlage would have mocked him for listening to a person so easily.

It was a place, that is all that Hoy could describe it as, wood lined the floor, walls and ceiling as the person behind a large rectangular stand blinked. No doubt the person running the establishment was shocked to see such odd characters in the area.

"Hmm? It's seems those people already left a little early, well, come on. I shall show you to my room, you know most men would love to be in the position you're in kid..." As Verboten ran her fingers down the hall, Hoy actually wondered what exactly was happening at this very moment.

The hall stopped as Verboten opened the door to her room a single bed with a large bag on top was the only thing of note. It seemed Verboten just arrived as well, she dug her hand into the large bag reveling a pair of clothes, almost similar to a uniform of some sort.

"This is...a uniform from the School in Palmacosta, though, please do not ask my why I have a male uniform from a school from across the sea, such things are complicated. Either way you may have this, I'd recommend you changing...you can change by yourself right? You don't need me to help you with something as simple as that, I mean if I did, people might get the wrong idea about me...though I guess it's less taboo for a woman to look at a young man getting dressed...ah," It seemed that Verboten was thinking about something as she tossed Hoy the clothing, Hoy shrugged as he put on the rather uncomfortable outfit. Thinking about it, something with so many layers probably wouldn't be very useful in such a hot place.

"Well, regardless, you need water right? I mean you've been walking around in the hot sun, so you need something like that even if you are the way that you are..." Verboten smiled as she dug in her bag once again, she removed a skin, no doubt filled with water as Verboten smirked, before tossing it towards Hoy.

"You can keep that thing, though while we are on the subject of water and Palmacosta..." Verboten eyes narrowed, for some reason such a look gave Hoy chills, like he would go insane if he looked at Verboten for more than a minute.

"I know you have a lot to do around here, but once you're done could you go to Palmacosta...though that name probably means nothing to you...let us simply call it a wet place, there is something I would like you to do if you have the free time," Hoy was still struggling in his clothing.

"Ah...well since I'm not going anywhere and I have no places to go, I guess I can head to a wet place," Hoy remarked casually, after all up to this point Verboten had been rather nice towards him, not taking a simple request would be rather rude.

"Good, good, I knew you were a good kid the moment I saw you, it's simple really," Verboten grinned as she cocked an eye. "There, was something stolen from me by someone, though they don't know it. The punishment must be death...I hope you're understanding what I'm saying," Hoy frowned, even a fool like him could tell what the woman was about to ask. "Humans...Elves, Half-eleves...even Dwarfs are worthless, they breath worthless air, bleed worthless blood and think worthless thoughts. So the world would be no better or worse if one simply was decapitated. To get to the point, Hoy I want you to kill someone for me."

Hoy didn't respond, but found it odd that a person was bad mouthing their own species so badly. It was strange to say the least as Hoy took a deep breath, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, and who was he to deny a request.

"Well, I guess..." Hoy looked towards the wooden floor as Verboten chuckled slightly.

"Good, good, now please pay attention, because I'll state the name only once...the person I want you to kill goes by the name of Chocolat, when you find her kill her without thinking...of course you just have to do that when you have a free moment. Like removing the spine of a foolish cat," Hoy shuttered at Verboten comment, but he understood the statement.

If that Chocolat person really was a person, than she deserved no mercy, she should be slaughtered like a pig...but the fact that Hoy was thinking such thoughts about a person he's never met was contradictory. Then again, thinking about something like that was pointless, and monsters don't think pointless thoughts.

"Now don't you have someplace to be?" Verboten pointed out as Hoy nodded, before giving a weak chuckled.

"Thanks, I hope we see each other again," Hoy grabbed pushed the door as he exited the room leaving the woman alone.

"Ah...yes we will, I just hope you aren't tainted by these..._lesser _beings...after all I really want that door opened,"

**Author note**

**You notice when Hoy is around, conversations aren't quite natural, like it would be either too wordy or blunt? I wanted to convey a certain, naivety with him, and the lack on knowledge as well as the lack of will to gain said knowledge. Simply someone who represented ignorance in the purest form. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A hot stony place

"**Hoy, how did you grow such ugly fur?" **No doubt Anlage was referring to the uniform Hoy was now currently wearing as the teenager simply rubbed the back of his head.

**"****Ah well, a weird lady person gave them to me...actually Analge I want to ask you a question," **The two continued to wander towards the metal place in the middle of the sandy field as the small plant like creature shrugged its roots as it once again bloomed leaves to shield Hoy from the sun.

**"****If...something asked you to kill something else with no knowledge of that something else, could you do it? Even if there was a reward, could you slaughter something else without even thinking?" **It was an honest question, for the only creature that Hoy had any sort of connection to, even if it was a small one.

**"****Well sure, you don't need to know something to kill something, I prefer not to think about the useless life of the things I kill. I mean they're dead, knowing anything about them would be wondering why a stone exists. Pointless and it will use up that thing we use to think," **Anlage was no doubt referring to the thing known as a brain as Hoy sighed.

**"********Well if that's the case, I already know where we're going next after this, we have to kill a person...in a wet place I think?" **It seemed that Anlage was truly happy about the statement, he was a plant after all and plants love water. Though Hoy wondered if Anlage was simply excited for being able to visit other places than just a grassy place.

**"****Hoy! We're here!"** Anlage pointed out as Hoy looked at the giant metal structure in the distance, Hoy wondered what it was, sure it was a structure that was somewhat blue and metal. But why was it in the middle of a desert? What was the meaning of such a thing in the first place.

**"****Hoy, how are you going to do this?"** That was actually a really good question as Hoy tapped his lips.

**"****Well...I was just going to go in and make them stop, but thinking about it that might not be the smartest thing to do,"** After all Hoy didn't know how strong persons were, he never seen them fight. For all he knew, they could turn into horrifying beast and crush in a second.

Or so he thought, they could be weaker than five-hundred kitten, they actually might be composed of five-hundred kittens. Then again, Hoy already fought persons, even if he himself didn't remember when or how it happened.

**"****No doy, Hoy! It's probably better if we entered the opposite end of the place where you go in, perhaps we can catch them by surprise. Plus, the most important thing is finding the Lamia so we can learn more about you. If you really want, we can destroy this place when we have more power," **For a living plant Anlage was surprisingly smart, at least in the sense that he wouldn't rush into a battle that was probably most likely ending in defeat.

They were quite a ways off as the slowly, traveled around the perimeter of the base. It seemed that something happened recently at the building however, Hoy made it a point to avoid the masked men. Who were no doubt scrambling for whatever reason, it probably had nothing to do with Hoy nor did he care.

As Hoy got closer, he notice something odd, a figure behind the place, however it wasn't one of the masked persons. Rather someone Hoy never saw before, he was only a few feet away from the building as a creature that Hoy scratched his head at. The top half was obvious that of a person, a female that in the late teens, even with her back towards Hoy and Anlage. Both could tell that much.

However that wasn't the interesting part, the interesting part was the lower half of her body, it was that of a goat. Well, at least what Hoy thought was a goat, he didn't really have much info on the animal known as a goat, she he probably couldn't even say such a thing.

Her hair was black, there were two giant horns on her head as she started the kick the metal place harshly with her hooves, leaving dents in the metal. It was only natural that such impact leave such damage, however she wasn't going to take down such a large place like that. It was obvious to anyone that was watching, and who was watching currently was Hoy and Anlage.

Hoy wondered if he should say anything, if he spoke no doubt the girl would hear him, but that seemed rather pointless. Either way it was obvious that she wasn't a person, so it was probably alright to speak to her.

**"****Ah...you're not going to destroy it like that, I think such a place needs to be taken broken from the inside,"** Hoy simply spoke as the girl stopped kicking as she quickly turned around. Her eyes were a sickening green, her teeth were similar to that of a shark. Not a single one were flat, no doubt they were going to be used to tear flesh as the girl spoke.

**"****What the hell do you limp as********s fuckers want?!" **Hoy simply tilted his head at the insult, he knew what limp meant, and by a certain extent ass, but he had no idea what a _fucker _was. Was it a noun, or a verb. Well first of all, Hoy would have to know what a verb and noun was to press that matter any further.

**"****Anlage, what's a fucker?"** It was an honest question as Anlage simply shrugged his roots.

**"****I dunno, it sounds like an insult, though I guess it doesn't matter since we're in front of a Lamia right now. If you need to ask a question, do it now, though she's seems like a bully. If she gives us too much, lets just kill her and be on her way. I hate bullies,"** Neither took the time to whisper their statements as the Lamia eye twitched. It seemed that she was insulted by the bully comment and their stupidity.

**"****Bah, you bastards! You think you can say such things without getting your ass beat?! What the hell are you two worthless pieces of garbage even doing here? Don't you see I'm busy trying to sneak into this place," **The black haired Lamia snapped, her hair extending past her back as she started to kick once again.

Hoy wanted to state how impossible that was as the Lamia grumbled, she took a step back as she started to chant. No doubt a small glyph started to appear below her hooves as Hoy mouth twisted in confusion.

**"****Eh, Anlage, what's happening?" **Hoy asked his Mandrake friend who simply shrugged his roots.

**"****I think it's magic...I've never seen it before, but only certain monsters and persons can cast it. We probably can't however, so me even telling you about this is worth less than trash." **It was a fact, why would they need to learn things about magic if neither Hoy or Anlage used such a thing.

It seemed the Lamia was almost finished her spell as she sent a large ball of fire towards the steel wall. It was useless to say the least, such a small attack could damage such a steel place, what was worse however was the fact a small amount of sparks backfired and landed in the Lamia's hair. No doubt if she didn't stuff her head in the sand she wouldn't have her hair.

**"****This is shit! If only I had that thing in that place full of Fire then I could bust this thing down and kill everything inside..."**** The Lamia scuffed her hair as she grumbled, such a place was far too dangerous to go alone. **

**"****Ah... I actually have a question," **Hoy didn't know if that was the right time to ask the Lamia anything, it was obvious that she was in the bad mood.

**"********Bastards, fine ask your worthless questions and leave my sight. Just looking at you two makes me want to vomit,"** The Lamia snapped as Hoy shrugged, it was obvious that she wasn't a very pleasant creature and the faster he left her the faster him and Anlage could get back to doing whatever they were doing before.

**"****Okay, I was wondering if you knew what kind of monster I am? Or where I can find the other Lamia's if you don't know,"** Hoy asked a genuine question as the Lamia opened her mouth, no doubt she was going to say something similar to _"No, now stopping being a worthless sack of flesh and leave me!" _That is what she would have said...however, a grin crept on her face. A grin filled with razor fangs and a sly plan that only true idiots would fall for. So of course both Hoy and Anlage would fall for it.

**"****I would tell you, but it seems I have forgotten, maybe if you helped get that thing in the really hot fiery place it might jog my memory,****" **It was a not so subtle hint on what the Lamia want as Analge grumbled, no doubt Hoy was going to say yes without even thinking about it.

**"****We don't mind, we don't have anything better to do," **Hoy said it so casually like he wasn't talking to a sharked teethed Lamia who just insulted him in the worst possible way. Though Hoy was a simple person, so something simple like that was in his nature.

**"****Heheh, I assume you useless sacks of shit at least know how to defend yourselves. The place is pretty far from here, but it shouldn't take too long if we went straight there without any breaks, once I get what I want I'll tell you want you want to here," **Of course the Lamia had no intention on keeping her word as she put her hands on her hips before walking, Hoy wondered if she got hot in her legs due to her black fur. Though then probably wasn't the best time to ask that.

**"********Oh, we never exchanged names, my name is Hoy, and this is Anlage,"** Hoy pointed to the Mandrake on his head who simply waved at the Lamia.

**"****Idiot, I don't have a name, I don't need something like that. Call me whatever you want, I don't care since it means less than nothing,"** Hoy crossed his arms, thinking about what to call the monster in front of him

**"****How about...Wut," **It was just a random name that Hoy thought up, as the Lamia simply shrugged.

**"****Whatever, just hurry your asses up!" **With those words Hoy and Anlage followed the short tempered Lamia through the desert.

For the most part, they kept to themselves, Hoy spoke to Anlage and Hut spoke to no one, after all she wasn't planning on getting buddy, buddy with two idiot monsters. Especially one that was wearing human clothing for whatever reason. Though Hut stopped for a moment, if she was going to bring the two fools along she needed to check if they could do something.

**"****Hey idiots?! Do you know how to defend against magic?" **Hut asked a simple question as Hoy's eyes drifted towards the top of his head, no doubt looking at Anlage for the answer.

**"****Sorry, Hoy, I have no idea how to do that either, but we don't use magic so us learning that is worthless!" **The plant pointed that out as Anlage eyes narrowed, no doubt she was going to say something completely rude for no other reason than saying it.

**"****Worthless pieces of dust! If you think like that you're going to remain ignorant your entire short lives. Plus want I'm going to teach you only requires you to concentrate. As long as you're a living being capable of battle, you should be able to do it..." **Hut stated as she flicked her own horn. Anlage jumped from Hoy's head, the plant had a feeling that whatever Hut was going to teach her he couldn't learn it while stuck in Hoy's hair.

**"****You trash better be happy with what I'm going to teach you...now focus all your energy into your center..."**Wut took a deep breath as she focused.******"From there, expand your energy around yourself..." **At that moment a small red bubble like aura encased Hut before vanishing as both Hoy and Anlage looked. "Okay fools, you try!"

Hoy took a deep breath as he focused on his chest, a tingly sensation filled his limbs as a gray bubble encased him before vanishing. It was surprising to say the least, not the fact that he did it, but how simple it was. Even Anlage managed to complete the task, and he was a plant.

**"****Wow, that was pretty easy," **Hoy smiled as Anlage jumped back on his friend's head once again. Hut simply scoffed at Hoy's statement.

**"****Of course it was easy, ********even a pup can do it if taught properly. You should be thankful I showed you anything at all, now come on! We have to hurry if we don't want to waste anymore time," **Hoy and Anlage simply shrugged as the followed the Lamia through the desert.

No doubt, after what seemed to be an eternity, the sand stopped as Hoy tapped the tip of his feet on the ground. No doubt about it, it was solid stone, as he looked around. Rocks in odd shapes seemed to be scattered about as Hut looked around. These were ruins, in the sense that they were stone broken apart and scattered. However to Hoy and Anlage they were just a bunch of worthless rocks, though it seemed that they have been shifted recently.

**"****What...the fuck is this?!"** Hut stomped her hooves as she walked forward, only now did Hoy and Anlage notice the stairs leading the underground. Though they both wondered why Hut was so angry about such a thing. "Who the hell beat me here?! Only Lamia's know about this place, unless..." Hut sniffed the air, as if she was trying to catch a whiff of something, Hoy wondered if he should try as Anlage simply stood on Hoy's head.

**"****Wrenched creatures, human's and elves are here right now! They are trying to steal what belongs to me...I won't let those rats have anything," **It was around this point where Hoy started to feel uncomfortable with Hut's comments.

It seemed Hoy was right to feel strange as Hut slowly turned her head to face the duo. "Heyyy, you've killed persons before right? So could you do one thing for me? Help me find all the filthy persons and kill them all! They have no right to set foot in such a place, so it's obvious the much be punished for having the guts to do so right? If not for that reason, let us simply do it because we're monsters! Dirt should be trampled under our feet," Hut went on a rather small rant as Hoy rubbed the back of his head.

Persons have been causing trouble for the monsters in the area, and it's not like he could do much to stop the giant metal place from doing what it was doing. In a way, he probably at least could help Hut not have whatever she was seeking stolen right from under her. Plus whatever she was looking for was probably pretty important.

**"_Plus I'm a monster...I think, I should help other monsters without question...that's logic right?" _**Hoy didn't know much about helping people, or what that meant or anything of the sort, but still.

**"****Okay, we'll kill them if they get in our way...but lets just find whatever you're looking for. For all we know the persons that are in the are probably aren't even after the same thing we are," **Hoy pointed out that possibility as Hut scoffed.

**"****When you say it like that, you sound like a limp dicked loser," **Hoy tilted his head at the insult as he looked at Anlage for the definition, though it seemed like the plant creature was at a lost as well.

Hut sighed, what was the point of insulting someone if they or anyone they were with didn't understand it at all? "Whatever, come on you bastards, we got raiding to do!"

**"****What is raiding?"**

**Author note**

******Poor Hoy, so stupid, we actually get to meet some of the main character next time. You probably already know where this story takes place, during ToS though that doesn't mean characters from the sequel won't play a big role in the story. With that said, this isn't a story where the main character meets with the main cast and goes on the journey with them, and I just realized how slow this plot is moving.**

******I can however promise that Alice, Chocolat and Decus play an important role.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Persons**

It was hot, very hot, so hot Hoy thought he was going to go insane. No doubt even the small plant like creature was feeling the heat. The entire area had a sort of reddish tint to it, as if fire was nearby. Though Hoy wondered how accurate his guess was, after all he never been there so for all he knew the place might have been filled with ice.

"_No...that doesn't make any sense, a hot place should have hot places in it, so this place has to be hot!" _Once again Hoy used simple logic as Anlage grumbled, it was surprising to see a plant sweat, but Hoy could feel water on his head. And it wasn't his at all.

**"****Hoooooyyyyy, this place is horrible, it's hot I'm going to burn into nothing if we stay here!"** Despite never having to walk Anlage complained about the heat as Hut scoffed. Despite having thick fur on her lower body, she wasn't effected at all.

**"****How worthless, you can't stand a little heat? I didn't know grassy things were so weak. Then again, it's probably simply because you are a little rat, how old are you, you little baby?" **Hut said it in a mocking tone as Anlage grumbled a little, as he crossed his roots.

**"****I've been around...for fourteen sunrises I think? At least that is what I think, us monsters don't need to remember something like that right?"** Hut snorted, it was something so simple yet the small plant didn't remember, perhaps certain things were more important.

**"****Well, if you're an idiot, but than again that makes sense considering how young you are. It makes sense that you're so stupid...now what about you dumbass? How old are you, not like I care since it's worth less than nothing,"** Hoy couldn't help but sigh at the comment, Hut really was a mean monster, no matter how someone tried to sugarcoat. Though he was prepared for any insult for his answer.

**"****I don't have one, I don't have a time since I was born, and the name I'm using right now is actually just one Anlage gave me..."** Hut huffed at Hoy's answer, as they continued downward through the really hot stony place.

Hoy had to wonder if places had names, the woman back at the person area mentioned places with names. But Hoy couldn't understand why you would call a rock or a tree anything, it doesn't make sense. Why call a place with a lot of buildings a name, wouldn't be simply to just call it a place where there is a lot of stuff in it, than again. Persons were odd, perhaps it was best not to think about their reasons for doing anything.

**"****Well that sucks, but look at it this way, who you were was probably trash and you're trash right now, so it ********not like anything changed right?" ****Hut smiled reveling her large amount of fangs as Hoy winced, Hut no doubt was quite skilled at insulting other creatures. **

Hoy wondered if he should as Hut about her age, _"Ah...actually she probably wouldn't give me a straight answer, and even if she did it probably wouldn't be important," _It would have been worthless knowledge that no one needed and even Hoy doubted that he and Anlage would be traveling with Hut for long.

As they entered deeper into the craven the temperature kept rising, no doubt they would encounter monsters from here on out as the stone walls gained an orange tint to them. There were many doors, all having bursting with red and orange light. The real question is why was the inside of the ruins so bright.

**"****This place is pretty big Hoy, maybe we should ask for directions!"** Anlage made a good point, it would have been bad if they got lost in such a dangerous place, and it seems that they were in luck as a stationary monster entered their view.

Red and orange plastered its body, though it seemed the orange pieces were armor of some sort. The creature had a single green eye. One arm seemed like a canon while the other simply seemed like a normal arm. The creature was leaning on the sword as Hoy walked towards the beast, ******"Hi...are you awake? If you are could you give us directions...to..."** Thinking about it, Hoy never really asked Hut about details of what exactly they were looking for, so asking for directions was not only pointless, but impossible.

Hoy was making a step to correct the statement, but he would no doubt soon regret the fact that he choose to speak with that monster.

**"****Who dares wake the great flaming warrior from his slumber!"** No doubt the monster heard what Hoy said, but simply didn't pay attention as Hut grumbled under her breath.

**"****We did, we wanted to ask for directions dumbass!"** Hut snapped as she pulled the tip of her horn, the knight lifted its body slightly as it scanned the three monsters with its eye.

**"****...You are no doubt the ugliest monsters I have ever had the misfortune of staring at, but no matter. You no doubt need ********my assistance, how may I serve you young ones?" **Once again the flaming warrior payed no attention to what they were speaking about as Anlage shouted.

**"****Directions! Do you have them?!" **The small plant creature pulled Hoy's hair in frustration as the flaming warrior paused for only a moment. No doubt they would get the answer they were finally waiting for.

**"****Ah... I see, no doubt you are seeking directions on the road to life...perhaps I should share my personal life story," **Hut eye twitched ever so slightly as she stomped her hooves on the stone ground.

**"****No! You piece of shit! We don't give a damn about your stupid life, we're asking for directions!"** Hut wanted to slam her head against the wall, not caring if it damaged her rather large horns.

**"****It all started 700 years ago," **The Warrior lifted his large blade up, as if he was going to be telling some sort of war story. ******"I was merely just a lowly ********floating ********eye who..."** Hoy scratched the back of his head, if it was another time no doubt Hoy would have listened to the entire story, but at the moment they were in a rush so...

**"****I would ********like******** to listen to it later, but right now we would ********like to find our way around this place...if you could give us some directions around this place..." **Hoy no doubted stated his request as politely as possible as the flaming warrior stopped his story. No doubt the promise of being able to tell it in full was good enough to keep him quite for now.

**"It seems you young ones have patience, my tu****toring is taking an effect already! Very well, I the fire warrior who has no name shall lead ********you through this dungeon. Once we are finished I shall then tell you an amazing story!"** Both Hut and Anlage grumbled as Hoy gave a light smile, he was probably far too nice for his own good.

**"********Damn this garbage, just tell us how to reach the deepest part of this place!"** Hut snapped as the warrior moved its rather heavy body, it seemed they would not get rid of the warrior.

**"****Let us go north from here my comrades!" **Hut wanted to point out to the warrior that they weren't comrades however she was simply ignored as Hoy and Anlage followed the creature through the northern door. What was on the other side was rather surprising to say the least.

**"********W-wow, the fire is acting like water...why?"** Anlage was simply shocked at the bottom part of the area as Hoy simply blinked, he didn't remember anything of the sort, as the red warrior simply scoffed at their fascination at such a simple thing.

**"********I call it the river of flames! I call it that because it's like a flaming river!"** The fire Warrior shouted as Hut grumbled at the stupidity of the entire situation, she wondered if she should point out that thing below them was lava. Though Hut expected that she would have to explain the very foundation of what lava was and how it worked. Something the Lamia didn't have time for, nor interest.

**"****I bet it's really hot, so we better not touch it..."** Hoy frowned, he had to tell himself something like that to avoid just putting his arm into the molten rock. To say he wasn't interested would be an obvious lie.

**"****Of course! Those who do not have flames etched into their souls will be reduced to something that is even less than ash! Of course I do not need to worry about such a fate,"** Now it seemed the warrior was bragging as Hoy took note of the stone floor elevated above the lava, it seemed they were cut into sections for whatever reason.

**"********Hmm, odd this place seems like it was designed by something, well considering how the platforms are set up, it's going to be a pain in the ass to move forward," **Hut said as she stepped on one of the platforms examining it.

**"****This is bullshit! It's too high for us to simply jump up, who designs a place like this?" **Hut stomped her hooves, but it was a good question. The area was obviously not designed for easy movement. Only idiots would make a place they couldn't travel through conveniently, as Anlage noticed something from the corner of his eye.

**"****Hmm?"** The small plant like creature jumped from Hoy's head, as he went towards the small indent in the wall. "Hoy, what's this?" Hoy walked towards the piece of stone as he tilted his head.

**"****Ah...actually I have no idea," **Hoy frowned, the thing looked completely foreign to him, like most things he had encountered thus far.

**"********It's a candle you useless fools, you can light it with a thing called fire,"** Now Hut was just being mean, which made sense for someone like her as the knight simply shook his head.

**"****Alas, these devices do not go ablaze even with my flames, it seems to require a special fire...one I do not have," **The warrior pointed that out as Hut grumbled as she looked around, there was no way to advance from where they were, Hut was not only getting frustrated, but confused as well.

**"****Why the fuck did you bring us here if there is no way ********forward?! Are you stupid, is that brain in your skull damaged or something?!"** Hut snapped at the red warrior who simply laughed at the Lamia's comment.

**"****This is as deep as we can go on foot, if you want to see more we need to convince one of the air creatures for help. But alas, they aren't as amazing as me, and they have a nasty habit of running from most monsters," **Hut grumbled, she doubted those fire birds could carry her through the area as Hut once again walked on the platform once again.

**"****Damn this, damn this, damn this! I sure as hell didn't come here for not-" **The platform rose unexpectedly as Hut froze, no doubt it rose about ten to twenty feet and jumping down would be complicated, even for a monster like her. Hut simply closed one of her eyes as she looked down at the three monsters that had accompany her to that point. All wearing a rather shocked expressions themselves.

**"****Wh-what happened?" **Anlage asked as Hut screamed from the upper area.

**"****Who the hell cares what happened, just get me down from here!" **Hut screamed from the edge as Hoy simply tilted his head in confused.

**"****Why not jump down?"** Hut was a monster after all, and even if the platform was pretty high up, she probably could simply jump from that height with only minimum damage.

**"****Dumbass, I might break ********my legs!"** Hut shot down the thought as Hoy smiled, no doubt he had an amazing idea that would surpass all others.

**"****Then land on your hands, you won't break your legs if you land on your hands!" **Hut eyes twitched as Hoy made such a stupid suggestion, however her mind nearly broke when the red warrior and Anlage started to cheer as if Hoy actually figured out the solution to the problem.

**"****T-there is no way...there is no way you guys can be this stupid, i-it's impossible, simply impossible!"** Hut was truly horrified at what she had gotten herself into, it's true most monsters do not need a lot of knowledge to survive in the world. However this situation was simply foolish, as Hoy grumbled, it seemed that Hut wasn't going to follow through with the plan.

**"****We can catch you if you want..."** Hoy pointed out as Hut froze, that would have made her look weak and pathetic, something a monster wasn't suppose to look like at all, as she noticed Hoy, Anlage and the red knight lifting their arms.

**"__****If I punch them afterward then I won't look weak..."**It really wasn't a logical thought process as Hut took a deep breath as she jumped from the rather high platform.

It was surprising how simple it was really, as Hoy let Hut down, though the entire event was still embarrassing to say the least, as a result Hut had to make one thing clear to all involved**. ********"You worthless pieces of trash best not speak a word of this to any creature," **Alas, it seemed that Hut wasn't grateful even when being helped.

**"****What happened anyway? Why did the piece of the floor move?"** Anlage asked a rather good question as the red warrior single eye twitched.

**"****Hmm it appears that the intruders have figured out a way to make the floors moves... Impressive for Persons to say the least,"** It seemed the warrior's words confirmed what Hut expected before they entered the domain. Someone got there before them, and now it seemed they were messing with the ruins themselves.

**"********So I was right all along...not like I doubted myself, but this is going to be pretty shit if things like this keep happening," **Hut pointed out as Hoy scratched the back of his head before turning to the red warrior.

**"********We can't continue this ********way...hmm is there any other ways we can go?"** Hoy asked a genuine question as the red knight paused for just a moment.

**"****The south end my friends!" **The red warrior raised his sword as he screamed towards the ceiling, as Hut grumbled, the stupidity kept increasing. The friend comment at the end didn't help at all. "Though I doubt we shall make any ground that way either, but alas it seems that is our only choice, let us go my comrades!"

For some reason, Hut was starting to regret the entire trip, perhaps it was her brain finally working. Alas, it was far too late to back out now, as the four left the lava infested room.

They were once again in a black empty hall, as Hut stopped her movement as everyone looked at her with a rather odd look. She was no doubt sniffing the air, she caught the scent of something as she snapped. ******"Gah, disgusting...persons are coming this way, well why don't we have a little fun with the trash!" **Hoy frowned at Hut's words, after all that meant killing something. An action Hoy didn't mind at all, but was that really okay? Monsters kept telling him how horrible persons were and after all most of the creatures he came in contact with were monsters.

"_Maybe I'm thinking too much, if I'm really a monster than I shouldn't think at all. There is a lot of things to think about and persons aren't one of them,"_

**"****Well, I think we should just hide, getting involved would be worse than killing them right? No matter what a person can't bring anything good, they might curse us if we kill them********..." **Hoy just wanted to avoid complications as Hut let out a small scoff.

**"****Whatever, though if you're planning on ********us not fighting, I suggest we find a hiding spot********, ********who knows maybe we can get the drop on the bastards,"** Once Hut was finished her statement they quickly went into hiding, it was surprising that a large monstrous sword wilder, a small plant monster a Lamia and a person looking monster all could find a singular hiding spot. Though explaining where they hid and why would have been meaningless.

Footsteps echoed as the four monsters looked from their hiding spot, once the creatures came into view their impressions were rather varying.

At the moment there were five of them, four relatively tall ones and one rather short one. Two with white hair, two with brown hair and the last with blond. Some would say this was meaningless detail as they started to speak in a rather pointless language, Hut started to whisper something to the group.

**"****Five of them? Blegh, they're probably after the same thing we are, hehehe actually that gives me a pretty good idea. Why don't we follow these pieces of garbage right to the deepest part, once there we'll kill them and take the treasure for ourselves," **The plan honestly sounded rather cruel and shady, which made sense they are monsters.

**"****Eh... you really think something like that would work? This place is big, but I think they'll notice us..." ****Anlage** pointed out as the red warrior slowly shuffled.

"**Such a cowardly way of battle, we should fight the good fight, no matter the foe! Do you not agree ugly fur monster!" **The red warrior asked Hoy as Hut eye twitched, it seemed she disliked being ignored.

"**Not even Hoy is that stupid! He's a monster, honor is worth less than dirt, as long as we get what we want who cares how we do it!" **Hut raised her voice as Hoy and Anlage winced.

"**H-hey, keep it down, they might here us..." **Hoy pointed that out, but alas he was ignored by the sharked teethed Lamia and the monster swordsmen. It was pointless to try to stop it, so Hoy simply had to accept was going to happen next.

"Wait...what's that?" That wasn't a monster voice as Hoy and his friends stopped, it seemed that something noticed them.

"**S-see what happened, you two idiots couldn't keep quite it and now they're on to us!" **Anlage snapped as Hut face turned a bright red, though Hoy wanted to point out that them constantly yelling at was probably the reason such a simple plan failed.

"**It's not my fault you little shit! Maybe they didn't even notice us, after all I have no idea what they are saying..." **Hut pointed that out as Hoy shook his head.

"**No...they noticed us," **Hoy pointed that fact out, after all he understood what the words meant, even if the other three didn't.

"**Ah...I see you have the eyes of a true warrior," **The Red Warrior stated as Anlage simply shook his small plant head as he pulled Hoy's hair as if it was another way to address his human looking friend.

"**No, Hoy's weird, he can understand person speak...though I don't know how, or why he would use such a useless thing," **When Anlage said that Hut eyes widened, though it appeared the red and orange clad warrior did not care in the slightest.

"**What, you piece of shit, why didn't you tell me?! Sure it's a worthless thing to have, but it's still something interesting. I mean think about all the garbage we could steal from persons!" **

"Okay, now I'm sure I heard something..." Hoy didn't know what person said that as he closed one of his eyes, they were going to start checking around soon and he had no idea what Persons were capable of, so he had to think of quickly.

"Ah...Meow," Hoy used the voice of a person as Hut eye twitched, she didn't need to understand the person language to understand what Hoy was trying to replicate.

"**You...can't be serious," **That was the only thing that Hut said.

"See Genis, it was just a cat!" One of the brown haired ones smiled as the blond's face lit up with a hint of concerned mixed in.

"But...isn't it dangerous for a cat to be here? I mean with all the monsters around?" The short white haired person slumped his shoulders at the words of the blond as Hoy smirked.

Hoy didn't know what a cat was, to be honest it was just a sound effect he came up with on the fly, but he was just happy that they were thinking they were harmless.

"**Guys...I think it worked," **Hoy couldn't help, but grin as Anlage clapped his roots, no doubt happy at his friend's supposed quick wits.

"**Amazing Hoy! I knew picking you was the right choice!" **It seemed the small plant like creature celebrated too soon as another one of the persons spoke.

"Colette, I don't think it was a cat," The taller white haired person spoke as Hoy heart skipped a beat as the tallest brown haired one spoke.

"We do not have time for this," His voice was surprisingly cold as he walked towards the direction of Hoy and his friends hiding spot.

"**It seems it is unavoidable, my friends let us fight with honor, even if we may die it shall be in a blaze of glory," **The flame warrior was about to make his presences known as Hoy put his hand on the creature's shoulder, it probably wasn't the best idea since he was quite hot.

"**Ow, ow, ow!" **Hoy blew on his hand before speaking, **"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, maybe I can talk them into leading us deeper into this place," **Hoy plucked Anlage from off his head as he took a deep breath. It seemed all the monsters wanted to point out how bad the idea was, but in the end they remained silent.

So Hoy did just that, he left the poorly explained hiding spot as he looked at the brown haired person. There was silence, thinking about it, he wasn't really that fond to talking to persons, and he was actually starting to regret the decision for leaving the hiding spot.

"Wait...why is there another person here?" The tall white haired person asked as she examined Hoy's outfit. "Strange...it seems he belongs to a school, perhaps the one from Palmacosta...but that doesn't explain why someone like that is here,"

Palmacosta, Hoy recalled the woman at the person place said a name similar to that. After all, he had to go there to kill someone from there so it was only natural that he remembered such a name.

"Either way, isn't dangerous for you to be here, did you get lost...or perhaps you wanted to investigate the ruins as well?" The white haired woman continued as Hoy scratched the back of his head,

"Ah...actually I came here looking for something for a friend, but we've been having trouble reaching the deeper parts of this place, we can't advance because the floor moves in a certain way in the room up ahead. We're stuck on this part of this place," Hoy kept referring the ruins as place as the blond girl looked around.

"Where, are your friends, I don't see them, are they still exploring and they left you by yourself?" Hoy just slumped his shoulders, as he looked back towards the hiding spot, all three of the monsters were giving him different looks. Which was pretty amazing since the red warrior didn't really have a face that could give a different look.

"They...are hiding," Hoy stated the truth as the second brown haired person spoke.

"Hiding, well I guess playing hide and seek would be pretty fun in a place like this!" Hoy paused for a moment as he stared at the persons hair, it was quite impressive on how it stood up so perfectly. Persons really were weird after all.

"Lloyd, I don't think this is a place for something like that..." The small white haired person sighed as the person known as Lloyd simply laughed.

"_These were persons...right? So odd, they seem alright, but still..." _The tallest brown haired person eyes narrowed as he glared at Hoy.

"Whatever he's doing here, it's none of our concern," Hoy could tell instantly that he wasn't a very pleasant person to be around as Hoy closed one of his eyes.

"Well, I really am here with some friends, we don't really care what you do either. We just want to get to the deeper part of the place, for that thing she told me to get. I promise me and my friends won't get in the way," Hoy stated, as he frowned. Perhaps it would have been best if he simply ended the conversation now, they weren't hostile and that was really the only reason he went out and checked. Plus the conversation seemed like it wasn't going to go far,

"Kratos...we can't just leave him here, it looks like he doesn't even have an Exsphere," The blond person spoke as Hoy looked at the tallest brown haired person. It seemed that his name was Kratos, though Hoy wondered how important that name was.

"With all do respect Chosen, we are in the middle of finding the seal, this is the worst possible time for us to escort someone," The person known as Kratos used the word escort, and Hoy recalled the word Exsphere as well.

He really didn't know what either of those were, but he didn't want to be a burden nor did he enjoy the idea of traveling with persons. "Well, I don't know what the word escort mean, and I don't know what an exsphere is, but I can fight..." Hoy scratched the back of his head as the woman raised her brow.

"How can you fight without a exsphere?"

It was a simple question that deserved a simple answer.

"With my hands and feet! Well, sometimes I use my nails, but I think I need to let them grow more," The woman simply sighed at Hoy's answer as the man known as Kratos simply paused before turning his back towards the human looking monster.

"If he does not need our assistance, then I see no need to force it on him, we have wasted enough time starting this conversation, you may follow us if you wish, but do not expect us to help if you get into a situation you cannot handle," Kratos's words were rather blunt as Hoy scratched the back of his head before smiling towards the hiding spot.

"**Hey, guys, you can come out now!" **All the persons faces changed to a rather shocked expression, he was speaking in a completely different tongue, though it was indescribable by human words. As another voice replied as.

"**No way, fuck you! I rather keep my head attached to my body thank you!" **Hut was the only one who replied as Anlage shrugged his roots and walked out along with the red warrior.

The man known as Kratos wasted not a moment to draw his sword, but to even his shock the monsters did not attack.

"Man...I guess Hut is still a little nervous, anyway..these are my friends!"

**Author note**

**I must have been drunk when I wrote this chapter...it's so long!**

**Also random question, could you live in a world that took away freedom but had absolute peace. Or a world that took away peace for absolute freedom?**

**Also review, I need to know how I can improve!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A bunch of stuff monsters wouldn't understand.**

The situation was so strange, here was a random teenage boy, with monsters to the side of him. Calling them friends, the whole thing was too odd, even the person known as Kratos was taken aback by the whole situation.

"**Ah...Hoy, they're looking at us funny," **The small plant like creature shivered, as it stood on Hoy's head, not moving an inch as the Fire Warrior took the moment to give his opinion on the entire situation.

"**The coward is right, this does not travel well for us, we may be forced to fight after all," **The fire Warrior pointed that out as Hoy sighed before poking Anlage a little, no doubt it was to reassure him that something like that wasn't going to happen.

"**No worries, they really are nice persons, so I'll explain it a little more to them, they look like they'll understand," **Hoy casually mentioned, despite he himself not realizing that he was using the voice of monsters in front of persons.

"These...are your friends?" The short white haired person almost seemed nervous as Hoy simply gave a carefree nod, as if there wasn't a single thing wrong with such a fact.

"Yeah," Hoy couldn't help but smile as Anlage pulled his hair once again, Hoy almost forgot that most monsters couldn't understand person speak. Perhaps the small plant like creature was trying to tell Hoy that he wanted to know what was going on.

"**Hoy, Hoy, Hoy! What are you saying? You can't leave us out of the conversation!" **It was a surprisingly complicated situation, despite being able to understand both parties, it was impossible to speak to both of them at the same time, no doubt this was going to force Hoy to repeat everything he says twice.

"Wow! That's amazing, I've never heard of someone making friends with monsters before," The blond person seemed really happy for some reason, as Hoy gave a sigh of relief, it seemed that some persons didn't mind having monsters around as the spiky brown haired person gained a grin.

"Yeah, I mean sure it's weird, but...I can't really judge something like that," Hoy scratched the back of his head as looked at the Fire Warrior.

"**They're nice, they think you guys are interesting...I think, I don't really understand, much myself, but I promise they won't hurt you," **Hoy for some reason knew that for a fact, even if the creatures in front of him were persons they seemed rather nice. Well most of them other than the tallest brown haired one. He seemed rather cold, even more so once Hoy reveled to have monster friends, perhaps he had a bad experience with monsters. However the more simple answer was that he simply didn't trust Hoy.

"This is...unexpected, but..." The tall white haired one was looking at Hoy rather oddly, as if she was about to devour him or something, was there something on his face, something strange? Hoy didn't understand her stare at all.

"Tell me, how can you do such a thing, where did you learn the language of monsters. Most researchers have been looking into it, but none have been able to decipher it, tell me, how were you able to?" The woman asked a really weird question again as Hoy simply smiled, he had to be polite even when explaining the most simple things.

"I use my mouth!" Once again the woman sighed at Hoy's answer, it was probably pointless to try to press him for information considering he probably didn't know the answer himself.

"Enough, we do not have time for this, if you wish to ask questions we can do it while we are moving," Once again the tallest brown haired person spoke as Hoy blinked, he was okay with not having to explain everything. After all monsters didn't need a lot of information to make someone their friend. But persons were different, at least he assumed.

"_Well if something comes up I'll tell them," _Hoy thought to himself as the group of persons started to walk away, no doubt Hoy and the others would have to keep pace if they didn't want to be lost.

"**W-wow, they didn't kill you..." **The Lamia known as Hut finally dragged herself out of her hiding spot, her hooves still brushing against the dark stones. **"You guys must be some lucky bastards, but don't expect me to stick around when those freaks stab you in the back," **Hut joked about such an unsettling thing as Hoy sighed before he and his three so called monsters friends followed the persons deeper into the ruins.

The two groups stayed a nice distance from one another, far enough that they fought their own battles, but close enough that they could keep tabs on one another. It was at this point, Hoy noticed something about persons. They fought far differently than monsters do, even in packs.

Up to this point, Hoy, Hut, Anlage and the Fire Warrior all fought on instinct alone, if their attacks happened to correspond and help one another, it was because they had the natural foresight and flow that they could do things with minimal conversation. To put it bluntly the monsters had far more natural coeval than persons. When Hut casted a spell, it was naturally expected for the other monsters around her to keep away. The Lamia wasn't going to shout the spell and tell the others to stand clear...however.

Persons talked a lot during combat, something Hoy noticed one he finished off one of the many mutated jar like monsters in the area. Persons spoke to each other, called out the names of their attacks and made far more organized decisions.

Perhaps that was reason enough for them to be far away from one another. One would have to doubt that they had the capability of working together without a deeper understanding of one another.

"**Ah, Hoy! Pay attention!" **Anlage grabbed Hoy's hair, as if he was trying to steer him away from the stone that was Fired from the jar creatures mouth,

"**Gah!" **Hoy winced slightly as the stone hit his stomach, no doubt he was more shocked than hurt, simply due to the fact that it was just a palm sized rock. Before the Jar could make another movement it was instantly cut in half by the Fire Warrior as Hut grumbled.

"**Stop gawking at the persons! If you have something to ask them, then ask them. Unless you're too much of a useless piece of shit, then yeah, you don't have to ask anything," **Hut probably couldn't say anything without adding some sort of insult into the sea of words.

"**Do not treat him too poorly lady Lamia, after all. Fighting living jars...is quite jarring!" **As the Fire Warrior said such a thing Hut simply frowned, a truly hateful frown, one that could only despise and never love. To put it bluntly, Hut was not a fan of puns.

"**Hoy, even though I think it's weird, you should talk to them if you want, we're monsters after all. We do what we want!" **Anlage tapped Hoy's head as Hoy sighed rubbing his stomach, perhaps it's for the best actually. After all, he only got a few of their names and he really was interested in some of the odd things they said, such as Exspheres, among other things.

"**Dumbasses, if you want to talk about worthless things with worthless creatures than go ahead, but don't expect me to join your stupid talking game," **Hut stated as Hoy shrugged, Anlage pulled Hoy's hair as they walked towards the persons. Though he didn't know how to even start a conversation with them, as he tapped his lip, following close behind them.

"_If they were monsters this would be so much easier..." _ There was no lie that it would have made things simpler as Hoy crossed his arms, they weren't monsters, if he just randomly ask something they would ask why he would want to know it rather than just give him information, the woman from earlier was rather kind.

"Is there something wrong?" It was an unexpected question as Hoy tensed, the blond person asked that as he rubbed the back of his head. It seemed he was thrown into a conversation without warning rather easily as he took a deep breath.

"Ah...well I was wondering, what Exspheres were, oh and I'm Hoy, and this is Anlage!" Hoy introduced himself as he walked at a steady pace, it seemed they weren't going to stop to even have a conversation, as the blond smiled.

"My name is Colette, and your friend is really cute, she's really pretty too," Hoy tilted his head, no doubt Colette was referring to the plant creature that had been nearly glued to Hoy's head since the start of their journey.

"Ah...her?" Hoy wondered if he should correct the blond person as he tapped his lip. After all, Hoy simply assumed that Anlage was male. Though the oddity with the small plant like creature was more than just that, Anlage was getting slightly bigger.

"**Ah...Anlage, are you a boy or a girl?" **Anlage snapped to attention when Hoy asked him such a question as the small Mandrake crossed it's roots before shrugging.

"**I don't know, I guess It's really not important," **Anlage pointed out as Hoy smiled before turning back to Colette.

"He says he doesn't know, though I really don't think that kind of thing is important," It seemed Colette was just as confused as Hoy was before she smiled, she probably wasn't going to harp about something like that as she remembered the question Hoy gave her.

"Oh yeah, Exspheres, well...there really complicated, but they are basically what allows us to fight monsters, everyone here has one. That's why we were really surprised when we saw you didn't have one and you were here by yourself!"

Hoy hadn't thought about it, but did every person need an Exsphere to fight, it sounded really cumbersome and strange. Though over all it seemed like a really basic idea to comprehend as the blond smiled.

"Though I really just gave you the basic idea, if you want to know more you should probably ask the Professor!" Colette smiled as Hoy once again wore a blank expression, he had no idea what a professor was or who they were. Though it seemed the young monster had another question for the blond.

"Ah...you're people right, I was wondering...why are you here, I mean this place is pretty dangerous if you're not a monster, I can't think of any other reason you're here unless you're after the same thing we're after...but even then," Hoy frowned, he didn't know exactly what he himself was after. So asking someone the same question seemed rather rude of him.

"Well, we're here to release the seal," Once again Hoy tilted his head at Colette response, he knew what a seal was, at least the very basic definition of it, but he didn't understand what that was in relation too or the context of.

"Oh, I guess that doesn't mean much when I say it like that, we're on the journey to regenerate the world," Colette corrected herself, but the term still didn't mean much to Hoy, regenerate was to make better or fix in loose terms, but what was wrong with the world that it needed regenerating, what did the so called seal have to do with it.

"I'm sorry, but...I have no idea what the journey of regeneration is, could you explain that to me?" Hoy winced when Colette gained a shocked expression, it seemed like such a thing was common knowledge, as another voice spoke.

"Really? Have you've been living under a rock for your entire life?" No doubt it was the short white haired person as Hoy tapped his lip, it seemed he would need to give an honest response to the short person.

"I, actually don't know, I mean most rocks are really small so I don't think me living under one would work, but some of them are really big. Though I'm pretty sure I would get crushed if I lived under a big one," The small white haired person simply placed his hand over his head as if Hoy completely failed to understand the statement as another person came up besides him.

"Yeah Genis, that was pretty stupid," No doubt it was the person known as Lloyd as Genis eye twitched,

"Really...you too?" It seemed the basic understanding of a simple statement was a little much for Genis sanity, or perhaps it was the heat, but there were far more important things to talk about.

"But it is a little weird that you don't know what the journey to regenerate the world is, it's pretty much common knowledge," Lloyd pointed that fact out as Hoy sighed, perhaps it was time to explain he really couldn't remember such basic things.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about this common knowledge, but the reason I don't know much is because I can't remember anything past a few days ago," It seemed Hoy's statement got earned their attention as Colette gained a solemn look on her face, as if Hoy said something truly horrible.

"You can't remember anything... not your friends or family...that's so sad," Hoy simply blinked, he didn't know why he should feel sad about not being able to remember anything, after all if it was important he wouldn't have forgotten it in the first place.

"Ah, why is it sad, I can't remember it, so it probably isn't very important..." Hoy replied as Colette shook her head, it seemed the blond was intent on explaining why the situation was so awful.

"I'm sure if you remembered you would be sad that you forgot!" It seemed Colette didn't realize how silly such a statement was, but no one seemed that neither Lloyd or Genis had the heart to point such a thing out as Hoy tilted his head once again.

"Well...I guess, I want to figure this out, but...A friend once told me that us monsters don't need a past, the fact that I can't remember it means that is completely worthless to me. So I can't be sad about something that is worthless to me right?" Lloyd laughed at Hoy's statement, the monster didn't know he was laughing because he was agreeing with him, or laughing because Lloyd thought he was stupid.

"You're friend sounds like a pretty simple monster, I really can't disagree with how he thinks, though you said...us monsters," It seemed that Lloyd was keener then Hoy thought, or perhaps it was the fact that Hoy wasn't keen at all and he let such a detail slip out that he had to explain.

"Ah...well I know I'm not a person, and I think I'm a monster so..." Hoy rubbed the back of his head as Genis slumped his shoulders, no doubt the half-elf wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"If you're not a person, and you don't know if you're a monster...then what do you identify yourself as?" It was a good question the Half-elf genius brought up as Hoy simply smiled the most innocent smile one could ever have.

"I'm a creature named Hoy!" Such a simple answer, as the tallest person spoke.

"We're here..." He voice was calm and steady as the sound of running filled the narrow passage, it seemed that Hoy was so caught up with the conversation he didn't notice the scenery slowly changing and the fact that he nearly left Hut and the Fire Warrior behind.

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?! You know I had to fight with this asshat while you and Anlage was paling around with these freaks!" **Once again Hut reveling her rage as Anlage yet out a small yawn, Hoy never realized plants could get tired, as the Mandrake spoke.

"**Hoy...are we almost done, I tired and a little thirsty..." **Anlage gave a light complaint as Hoy simply smiled.

"**Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is the last room, we'll be able to find whatever Hut is looking for," **As Hoy said those words Hut gained a large grin reveling her razor teeth as Lloyd in the others eye twitched, well all except Kratos, no doubt the Stoic had little to no soul not to even be a little freaked out by such a sight.

"If, we're done..." The final door opened as both person and monster entered the deepest room of the lava ruins.

The room was large to say the least, no doubt the largest room in the enter area, as a large non natrually made platform stood at the end, Hoy tilted his head as they all walked deeper into the den. It seemed that Colette was preparing to do something as Hoy felt a large shiver down his spine. A roar echoed through the room as both Persons and Monsters started to prepare themselves..

"**Once again, I am forced to fight...how many persons have I killed, how many persons have killed me? To be summoned like this over and over again, that is truly hell...alas, it is not my place to question who has my medium..."** Hoy wanted to respond to the monsters voice, but the heat in the room intensified greatly, the air became thin as a fierce figure appeared, a four legged beast that could only be described as a monster. It's teeth protruding out of its jaw, the fur on its head spiked like needles.

"**Hmm? Monsters as well? Young ones at that," **No doubt everyone already had their weapons drawn as the four legged beast looked towards Hoy, the black haired teen couldn't help but respond. After all, while Hoy may have enjoyed fighting, he despised fighting to the death.

"**Y-yes, we're monsters, we're just here to get something, we do not wish to fight you," **No doubt all the persons in the room were looking at Hoy rather oddly, most likely due to the fact they couldn't understand what he was saying, the beast snorted before its face gained a darken tint. Not in anger, but rather in sadness.

"**Nor do I...however, neither of us have a choice in the matter, though...if you're here in the first place, that means you're truly skilled or truly foolish, either way that means little to me..." **With a loud roar, two smaller monsters of the same species were summoned as the hell hound lowered it's stance.

"**...I Ktugach shall judge you, now persons, young ones...put on a good show!"** At that moment the flaming beast rushed the group.

**Author note**

**This chapter could have been better, though I'm more worried about the next one and how I'm going to write the action scene.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The large creature rushed the group without hesitation swiping it's large flaming claws as Kratos eyes narrowed. The problem wasn't the attack, but rather the room size and the amount of players that were in it.

There were three foes and eight fighters, nine if Kratos included Anlage, though the small plant like creature was probably closer to an extension of Hoy than it's own individual fighter. However, as Kratos raised his shield to block the many needles coming from the giant creatures mane.

Hoy simply frowned, it seemed without even exchanging words the persons were going to leave the Ktugachlings to the monsters as they attacked Ktugach, something that Hoy wanted to do himself, or rather he wanted to know more about what Ktugach was talking about.

But that wasn't possible as the Fire Warrior blocked one of the blows from the Ktugachlings, Hoy could tell by looking at the smaller versions of the main event that they had no mind of their own. Just extensions of the Guardian of the seal as the Fire warrior spoke.

"**Hoy! Pay attention, whether it be person or monster that gave us such a request, we must fight the good fight!" **Hoy winced, the warrior was right, no matter the reason, Ktugach choose to attack them, that in itself was proof that he must be crushed.

"**...I hate this," **Hoy simply winced as he ran towards the smaller tiger like monster and rammed it. Sending it quite far as Hoy felt something pulling his hair.

"**Hoy! I'm still on your head, don't do something so reckless," **As Anlage said those words Hoy sighed, he wondered if it was even safe to keep a plant creature in the face of giant lava tigers.

At that point a shiver went up Hoy's spine as he turned around, it seemed he forgot the second Ktugachling as the creature widened it's jaw, preparing to devour Hoy's head, along with Anlage as Hoy turned around and raised his arm

No doubt he would be able to stop the attack, even if his arm would have been damaged, but luckily for Hoy the blow never came as a single sharp stone came up from the ground impaling the shoulder of the creature, as blades of what appeared to be water cut through the monster. No doubt it was either Hut or the Genis that used such spells as Hoy eye twitched

It did not fall, despite its impaled limbs and cut body the Ktugachling did not fall, as Hoy braced himself for a tackle, the creature slammed him with great force as Hoy held the mouth of the creature. No doubt it was aiming to devour his head as Hoy felt something press against his back. As he slightly turned his head, he noticed the Red warrior holding back an equally agitated monster back with his sword.

Hoy took a deep breath as he moved his hands towards the Ktugachling's mouth. Hoy put his fingers between the monsters teeth as he forced the jaw open, widening it further and further as the creature struggled, with a single twitch, Hoy tore the monster in two. There was an unsettling lack of gore as the beast simply sparked before vanishing into the air, as if it was simply burnt out.

The Red warrior continued to hold back the beast as a glint of light shined from the ceiling, no doubt it was someone holding a blade. Like a hammer, the person known as Lloyd descended onto the monster, cutting a large gash into its side.

At that moment, the Fire Warrior single eye lit, the Ktugachling was howling in pain as the monster trusted its red sword into the creatures stomach. The Ktugachling went stiff, once again not a single drop of blood as the creature simply vanished with one last spark.

"**Ah, it seems that persons are quite the formidable ally, you have my thanks red furred creature!" **

Lloyd stopped for a moment, he knew the monster was most likely saying something, but the twined bladed swordsmen had no idea what as Hoy chimed in to translate. "He said thank you...I think?" Hoy would be the first to admit that the red warrior spoke rather oddly, formal was the word that most would use.

Before the conversation could continue a large roar echoed through the room as both Hoy and Lloyd winced, there was still one more target in the room, the beast known as Ktugach staggered, one of his limbs slashed by the Mercenary known as Kratos.

"**Who...would have thought...that you young ones and persons would be this skilled... I, who had thought living creatures lost their strength, only to be shown my foolishness... in the most blunt of fashions," **Ktugach spoke those words as two sharp rings flew towards the monster, cutting his stomach before the creature fell slumped.

Kratos wasted no time as the mercenary jumped into the air, it was quite the feet really as he plunged his sword into the monsters head. At that moment, Ktugach stopped moving, his once lit body started to fade as his voice rang once again,

"**No...I am, undone, but...young one, if you can understand me...perhaps you could find..." **Ktugach did not finish his statement as his figure shattered into ashes and stone, before turning into something that could only be described as dust.

Hoy felt a rather sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he frowned, the monster that was before them was dead, no doubt the persons seemed to be happy, the mercenary sheathed his sword as Lloyd gave a small grumbled. "Show off,"

However, none of that mattered to the monsters as Hoy felt Anlage pulled his friends hair before speaking. **"Hoy...this felt really wrong," **Hoy sighed, he knew it was wrong the moment Ktugach spoke.

At that moment, the alter like thing opened, as if some sort of container was brought up. A red pocket of mana floated as a figure that Hoy did not recognize appeared for only a single second before fading, every creature in the room looked in all, every creature except Hut who was scavenging the room for the important thing.

"_You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers to the alter." _Hoy wasn't sure if everyone heard the voice or not as Colette responded.

"Yes my lord," Without hesitation Colette walked towards the alter, Hoy frowned slightly, was this part of the world regeneration thing? Perhaps it was because he was a monster, but he didn't understand anything that was going.

Colette closed her eyes and started to pray, "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" The clump of red manage flashed as a ring of light surrounded the alter, slowly the red mana vanished as a light as bright as the sun blinded everyone in the room.

A single droplet of light descended from the ceiling as it twitched before breaking, at that moment a man with wings appeared, the wings looked like some sort of bird as Hoy frowned, no doubt he should have had a negative reaction to meeting an angel, after all he was a monster...but something was off. Something in the pit of Hoy's stomach stated something was off.

Then again, he had no right to judge, he never seen any creature like that and in the end it really didn't matter what Hoy's opinion on the matter was, because once again Hoy didn't really have an opinion to give on the matter.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well," The being spoke in such that he seemed superior to all that stood before him, "The guardian of the first seal has fallen and the first seal has been released. Efreet shall surely awaken soon."

Hoy had no idea what an Efreet was, though it was no doubt an important being for the persons as the angel continued his speech.

"In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of angels,"

Colette simply closed her eyes, "Thank you my lord..." Four lights that seemingly came from the air itself attached themselves to Colette as particles of light swayed around her, in that moment purple wings sprouted from her back. Not wings that belonged to a bird, but wings that were simply indescribable.

Everyone looked in awe as Colette floated into the sky, the angel spoke once again.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet it is but for one night. Be strong and endure," Hoy mouth twitched, for some reason he really didn't like that line, the entire thing was rather unsettling for the young monster.

"I humbly accept this trial," Colette clasped her hands as the angel simply nodded.

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at the alter." Colette nodded at the final request.

"Yes lord Remiel," That was the first time Hoy heard the angel's name spoken as he simply vanished leaving not a trace of his existence behind. _"I shall await you at the next seal the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter Colette," _

It seemed the persons were rather satisfied with the outcome as they all looked towards the Colette in awe, though while the persons were able to gain what they needed, the same could not be said for the monsters.

"**This is bullshit! It's not here?! We did all this shit for nothing?!" **No doubt it was Hut with her normally crude language as Hoy winced, he had almost forgotten why they even went to the ruins in the first place.

"**That's right...we were supposed to find a thing that would help us take down that metal place..." **Hoy pointed out the obvious fact as Hut grumbled as Anlage simply shrugged pulling on Hoy's head.

"**Hoy... this was completely pointless," **Hoy really couldn't argue with that as he sighed, staying around the alter wasn't going to solve anything as Hoy and the rest of the monsters were motioning to leave.

"Hoy, you're leaving?" A random question shot from Lloyd as Hoy turned around before rubbing the back of his head, it seemed Lloyd, Kratos and Raine attention turned to Hoy, perhaps it was because Genis and Colette were far to preoccupied with the latters newly obtained wings.

"Yeah, what we were looking for wasn't here, I'll probably go back to the person place to find something else we can do," Hoy had a hint of disappointment plastered across his face as Lloyd crossed his arms, no doubt the monsters really wanted to do whatever they were doing.

"Hey...I'm sure you'll find whatever you're looking for!" Lloyd knew his words probably carried little weight as Hoy nodded, it was odd, the way the woman described persons, they were horrible creatures that only cared about themselves. However, Lloyd and the others proved that they were actually rather kind. Perhaps it was a lesson on forming one's opinion through experience rather than what creatures say about one another.

"Thanks, I hope you guys finish your journey of regeneration," Hoy smiled back, as they left the room, Hoy wondered why the persons didn't follow, perhaps they wanted to investigate the area more. The person known as Raine seemed to be the kind of creature that enjoyed looking at rocks and stones...Though Hoy had no idea why a creature would do such a thing.

Though the person known as Kratos was far more interesting, something seemed different about him compared to the others, maybe it was Hoy's imagination, though whatever was different about Kratos. It had nothing to do with Hoy and his monster firends

The trip through the ruins was far shorter the second time, perhaps it was because they knew the route as a glimpse of sunlight entered the monsters field of vision. Glimpse was an accurate description as the sun was already setting, it seemed not much had changes since they dived into the cavern below as Hoy spoke.

"**Hmm, I guess I can go back to the person place and ask around there," **Hoy pointed out as the Red warrior simply laughed, which was odd since the creature had no mouth.

"**Ah yes, the person place, how long has it been since I've seen such a place," **The Red Warrior's statement was pointless, however his words brought up a rather good point, one that Hut no doubt had been thinking about ever since the exited the ruins.

"**Why are you still here?!" **A rather good question, the Warrior was only supposed to stick with them until they were finished looking for the important thing, however since that important thing wasn't there. There was no point of the mutated like monster to be with them, but yet here it was, just following them like an idiot.

"**Ah, that is a rather good question lass, do you not remember what our agreement was? I must tell you all my life story, no doubt you are all shaking in anticipation" **Before anyone could answer the monster started to tell a long winded tale about when he was just a floating eye.

Once again they traveled through the desert, truth of the matter, Hoy was getting a little tired of the place. It seemed ever since he met Anlage, Hoy had been hanging around hot places and a single grassy place. Perhaps it was time for a change of scenery, or maybe not, all he knew was that he was supposed to go to a place called Palmacosta to kill a person.

The problem was, Hoy actually didn't know how to get to Palmacosta, or where to even start. That was why he was going back to the human place, he needed information about how to get to such a place.

"**That is when I met a group of young monsters, wandering around the ruins, they were rather ugly creatures..." **It seemed that the Red Warrior had reached the point of his story where he was recapping things that had just happened as Hut snapped.

"**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't give a shit, stop talking about things that already happened!" **Hut screamed as Anlage simply sighed, before pulling Hoy's hair.

"**Hoy! We're back at the person place!" **Anlage pointed out as Hoy nodded, he then lifted the small plant monster off his head, before turning to his friends.

"**I won't take long I promise," **All the monsters grumbled at Hoy's statement, perhaps to them it seemed like Hoy was too good for them when he was around persons, as Hut gritted her teeth.

"**Be careful, persons have a nasty habit of stabbing you in the back, one wrong move and you'll probably be skinned alive...not like I care about a worthless piece of garbage like you," **Hut said such a thing casually as Hoy frowned, it seemed their meeting with Lloyd and the other persons didn't do anything to change Hut's views on people.

"**I'm sure nothing like that would happen, I mean...I don't think," **Hoy crossed his arms before wandering into the person place again.

What once was a setting sun was now a sky filled with lights, at least that is what Hoy thought they were, he actually didn't know what to call such things. So he simply looked to the sky in amazement, thinking about it. He knew there was a sun and moon, but not those bright lights in the sky, it was odd how selective his memory was.

Not a single person was out, perhaps it was because it was dark as Hoy stood in the middle of the town, looking like a complete idiot. Which wasn't too hard considering Hoy was an idiot, as a voice crept up from behind him.

"You know...those things in the sky are called stars," It was a familiar voice as Hoy twitched slightly before turning around.

It was Verboten no doubt, as she walked towards Hoy and sighed, no doubt she was wondering if she was going to tell him what stars are, and what they did. Though, such things were probably meaningless in the grand scheme of things.

"So...kid what are you doing here, then again, I can tell just by looking at you, you allied yourself with more monsters," Verboten words shocked the young monster, no doubt he had made more friends, however it was odd that Verboten was able to tell such a thing with a simple look.

The short haired woman closed one of her eyes as she cracked her neck, the more Hoy looked at her, the more he realized how weird her clothing really was. The clothes looked nothing like the clothing that Lloyd and his friends wore as Verboten spoke again.

"Well, I guess I can give you a gift, then again I also have another request as well, I assume you'll take it anyway, right?" Verboten closed one of her eyes, no doubt waiting for Hoy's response as the boy simply shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, I mean...I don't really know what else to do..." It was an honest reply as the woman chuckled, Hoy simply tilted his head, he didn't know what was so funny about what he said.

"You're such an honest kid, most people would at least pretend they knew what they were doing...okay kid, hold out your hand..." Hoy wondered what Verboten was going to do as he scratched the back of his head. Holding out his hand like he was told, the woman then extended her hand as well, her long black nails were surprisingly unsettling as she held Hoy's hand.

At that moment the woman held Hoy's hand, and dug her nails into his skin, to say it was painful was an understatement as an odd feeling. Not gaining new power, but rather something of convenience, a rather hard to describe feeling, as Hoy yanked his arm away. His arm felt like it was burning as Verboten gave a small laugh.

"Ah, yeah, it always hurts the first time, you now have the ability to make pacts with monsters...though I use the word pact very loosely, it's more of a spell that allows you to summon or dismiss your friends at will. This prevents you from having a giant hoard of monsters following you around, after all things would get complicated if you get near a town with twenty monsters," Hoy was still rubbing his arm as Verboten continued to speak.

"You...never imposed your will on a monster right? You fought other monsters in combat, but only out of necessity, how strange...the fact that you got so many monster friends simply by talking to them," Verboten tapped her lip as Hoy simply tilted his head.

"I...don't think it's weird, I enjoy fighting, but I would never force a monster to join me, they're friends and I accept that not all monsters will like me..." Hoy pointed out as Verboten eyes widened, it was odd. Seeing such acceptance of that fact, after all just like people, each monster has their own personality and not all of those personalities will match. Not everyone is going to like everyone, and not every monster is going to enjoy the company of every monster.

"...Shesh kid, saying things like that people might make fun of you, well...if you have that understanding, what do you think of persons at the moment?" Verboten asked a similar question the first time she met Hoy as the young monster crossed his arms, no doubt in deep thought.

"Ah...well, I think persons are all right, I mean I think they're bad persons, like the ones that forced the Lamia's out of their homes, and the ones that hurt each other. Though I don't think I can judge all people simply because a few of them are mean, at least...that is what I think," It was something Hoy meant from the bottom of his heart as the woman grumbled slightly, perhaps it was because it wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Such an unsoiled head...ah, I really hate the fact you said that, but the fact you said it means you were the right pick...tell me kid, do you know anything Niflheim or Ratatosk? Well, I think the term Niflheim means more to you than Ratatosk, but some information on Ratatosk is needed for you to completely understand Niflheim," Hoy's eyes were a complete blank, perhaps in sheer confusion or stupidity as Verboten rubbed her head. It was annoying how stupid he was, though Verboten doubted the information she was about to tell Hoy was common knowledge.

"I'll just give you a little info, Niflheim is not only the demonic realm, but also a demon lord that controls Niflheim, yes, he named the realm after himself, that's not the point. Lord Niflheim was actually a scientist, a demon scientist..." Verboten paused, she realized how stupid it was, just how odd the two words sounded together, when someone thinks of a demon, they don't think of a lab coat.

"Anyway, there was a time where the demon knew of Ratatosk, a summon spirit, then again I don't think you know what those are in the first place, so I'll skip that explanation, there was once a plan to merge the demon realm of Niflheim with the person realm...demons and persons would then share the world once again, tell me Hoy...what do you think would have happened to the persons if demons started to appear here?"

That was a good question as Hoy blinked, he never met a demon so it wouldn't have been fair for him to guess something like that as Hoy simply shook his head, as Verboten shrugged, "The persons would be devoured and crushed, nothing of them would be left and demons and monsters would be free..." There was a long pause, the calm woman eyes went crazed, even if it was only for a moment as Hoy frowned.

"Alas...Niflheim, being the worthless idealist he was, would not allow the persons to simply die, he made a plan...to give demon bodies to persons and give more empathy to the demons. That seemed like a perfect idea, this would allow the demons of Niflheim to be free of their realm, and persons would not be slaughtered...however you know that failed,"

Sadness entered Verboten expression, for some reason Hoy realized the story wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"Ha, but Ratatosk was betrayed by persons and locked away, and without the power from that summon spirit, it was impossible. Niflheim consumed himself in his research, trying to make a perfect world, but he realized something...everything is flawed in this world. Nothing here is worth keeping, persons are worthless, they are not worth being helped or saved," Verboten paused for a moment, no doubt the woman was thinking about what she was going to say next.

"I guess there is no reason to continue that story, there is a page of a certain book I want, it's at Ossa trail, once you get the page, I want you you return here and give it to me, I'll give you more info once you return here, you understand everything I said up to this point right?" As Verboten asked that final question Hoy just smiled, no doubt he was going to say would be blunt and short sighted.

"Nope, but you need me to get something for you right? I don't mind, we really have nothing better to do, though me and my friends are tired. So we probably won't be able to do it until tomorrow," Verboten sighed at Hoy's response, it probably really didn't matter if he understood or not, as long as he was willing to do it.

"Kid...you really should learn how to pay attention to that sort of thing, just going along with what anyone says is just asking to get into a bad situation," Verboten shrugged as she headed back to the inn, leaving Hoy to wonder exactly how he was supposed to use the pact system.

"_I guess I'll just try to figure it out with my friends," _There was no reason to stay in Triet as Hoy left the desert town, it wasn't like he wasn't going back there once he found the page.

"**Hoy! You're back!" **The small plant like creature once again jumped on Hoy's head as the Flame Warrior and Hut eyes scanned Hoy, no doubt they were checking if there was something wrong with him as Hoy scratched the back of his head, before he asked the monsters a rather interesting question.

"**...Guys, do you want to...um go someplace with me, like a really far place?" **Hoy had to ask them that much, other than Anlage, the others were simply there due to convince, then again the Red Warrior stated he didn't have anything better to do, so it was more of a question for Hut than anyone else.

"**Hoooyyyy, didn't I say I would stick with you no matter what? So I don't mind going to a faraway place, then again you already knew that!" **Anlage smiled as he tapped Hoy's head as the Red Warrior raised his sword.

"**Yes, I shall travel across this vast land, no doubt my legend will be told through centuries. The amazing fire knight and friends...ah yes that sounds like a good title," **No doubt it was a round about of saying yes as all three turned to Hut who cheeks were puffed as she scoffed, digging her hooves into the ground.

"**Bah, fine, it's not like I have anything better to do, but you bastards better not forget we have to destroy that metal place sooner or later," **Despite Hut pretending to not care about having the other Lamia, she truly seemed like she wanted to take out the source of their woes.

Hoy's face lit up, nothing better to do...for a line that carried such a negative stigma, it seemed it was the main thing that allowed him to make friends.

"**That's really great! Now I want to see something," **Hoy held out his hand, he didn't know why he did it, he simply did before asking the monsters around him a question.

"**Could you guys please touch my hand, I'm not really sure if it will work, but I want to see. If it does then you guys might not have to walk anymore," **Hoy didn't know what exactly what was going to happen, but the monsters did not deny the request as a small flash of light escaped his palm. Everyone simply blinked, wondering what had just happened, there was a light no doubt, but nothing really happened, which is odd since it was common knowledge that Hoy could not cast spells.

"**Eh, what happened? You didn't infect us with person germs did you?!" **Hut said as Hoy looked at his hand, he examined it as if it was the most amazing thing possible. The woman didn't say how the pact system worked, or the fact the pact system didn't work,

"_Maybe I need to concentrate...maybe it's like what happened when Hut showed me how to protect against magic attacks...just concentrate, maybe I'll make something happen?" _Hoy shut his eyes as he held out his hand, simply focusing on the Red Warrior, the woman said he could dismiss and summon them, though Hoy himself didn't know what would happen.

At that moment, the Red Warrior vanished in what seemed to be a small burst of light, it was unsettling to say the least. Hut stood their petrified, her eye twitching, as she shouted something odd.

"**What the fuck! Did you kill him?!" **Hoy paused for a moment, as Hut snapped as Anlage pulled Hoy's hair.

Hoy winced, he didn't just expect the Fire Warrior to just vanish as Hoy scrambled, he simply focused on bringing back the monster, as Hoy took a deep breath, at that moment the Red Warrior appeared once again, despite not really having a face, most of them could tell the monster was in a daze.

"**H-hey, a-are you alright?!" **Hoy frowned as the Red warrior simply raised his sword before speaking in the voice of monsters.

"**Ah, yes such a strange thing, though it was rather cozy. The place was rather odd to say the least alas, you brought me back before I could do any amazing exploration," **Hoy smiled at the warrior, not only did it mean his friend was okay, but it also meant that the ability to dismiss them if things got too dangerous.

"**Eh..what the shit did you do?" **Hut asked as Hoy smiled.

Hoy then explained what he and Verboten talked about, and the odd ability to summon and dismiss monsters at will. The conversation was short as the monsters gave the response that Hoy expected.

"**That has nothing to do with us, but we need to head to that rocky mountain place right?" **Hut asked, Hoy simply nodded as the Lamia frowned.

"**Well, it seems letting a bastard like you do all the walking is fine by me, but Hoy...I swear if something happens to me when you dismiss me or whatever..."** Hut's eyes gained a surprisingly fierce look as Hoy accepted the glare, it really wasn't fair for Hoy to ask them to trust an ability that he just obtained from a person the monsters never met. The fact that any of them were even thinking about allowing him to use it showed just how much trust they put in him.

"**I promise...I won't let any of you get hurt," **It was something Hoy meant from the bottom of his heart as Hut glare lightened, for some reason she really couldn't get angry at Hoy, then again she expected that while he was popular with monsters, he probably wouldn't be as popular with persons.

"**It may not be my place to speak as a new face on the rack of adventuring creatures such as ourselves, but one should not make promises they cannot keep," **The Red Warriors words stung as Hoy looked down, actions speak louder than words after all, and while things had gone smoothly up to that point, it didn't mean something bad might not happen down the road.

"**Hey! Hoy wouldn't let anything bad happen to use, sure he might be a little stupid, but we can trust him..." **Anlage wrapped his roots around Hoy's head as he stated that, however Anlage words simply placed a heavier burden on Hoy.

After all, having someone believe in you means you have a chance of disappointing them, something Hoy truly wanted to avoid. Then again, the fact that all the monsters were willing to travel with him must meant they had some level of trust, in the first place.

"**Anyway...I'm tired Hoy, I'm going to sleep," **Despite saying such things before hand, Anlage casually jumped off Hoy's head before burying his lower body into the sand, before Hoy could say anything else the small plant like creature was already asleep.

"**Tsk, he really is a brat...I'm going to sleep as well, none of you bastards wake me up!" **Hut was as pleasant as ever as yawned before collapsing into the sand, thinking about it, none of them had anywhere to sleep but the sand as Hoy looked at the Red Warrior who limbs simply went limp as its single glowing eye dulled. Despite this, it was still standing as Hoy shrugged, before he collapsed onto the sand, there was really no point in staying up any longer, though Hoy couldn't help but laugh a little, a lot was done in a single day, even if nothing was accomplished.

The group did not leave until the afternoon, mostly due to the fact that they overslept. the trip to Ossa trail was short, most likely because it was only Hoy an Anlage walking, Hoy dismissed both the Fire Warrior and Hut, though the entire thing was more to test to see if the summoning system worked as Hoy took a deep breath.

Stone and soft grass painted the ground, it was no doubt nice to get a change of scenery, even if it was only a rocky mountain place as Hoy felt a tug on his hair once again, no doubt it was Anlage noticing something. **"Hoy, look there's a hole!"**

Normally that wasn't something to be excited about, however it was strange for a random hole to be in a rocky place as Hoy walked towards the abyss, noticing a strange device near it. Of course the device was a lever, unfortunately neither Hoy or Anlage knew that as they examined it. **"W-what is it?"**

Hoy tilted his head as he tapped the metal device as Anlage shrugged slightly before looking down the shaft.

"**Ah...Hoy, I can't see the bottom, though, for some reason I have a feeling that another creature fell down here a while ago," **Anlage stated as Hoy blinked, thinking about it, some of the monsters on the way there stated that a group of persons were also headed here. Though it seemed that Hoy missed them by a couple of hours, then again that wasn't even the reason why he was in the rocky place. With that said however, Hoy examined the hole, for some reason he had a sickening feeling that whatever they needed was down there.

"_It's a page...right?" _Hoy recalled mentally, but it was around this moment he realized he actually didn't know what a page was, nor did he really know what a piece of paper was. It seemed that he accepted the request without getting any info on how to complete said request, however even with all that against him...

"**Anlage, how would you like if we jumped down there?" **Hoy asked with a smile as Anlage simply smiled before jumping on Hoy's head.

"**It's okay by me, I won't get hurt anyway," **Plants did not have bones, and most of their organs could not be damaged by things such as impacts, as Hoy took a deep breath as he jumped down the giant dark pit,

There was a moment of silence, as a large rumble was felt, no doubt the noise was Hoy landing on his behind as beams of light shined down. It appeared the duo was in some sort of cave, despite that fact, it wasn't nearly as dark as Hoy and Anlage expected. There were no doubt multiple smaller holes scattered around the trail, that was the only explanation for why there was light beams around.

"**Blegh, it's way too dark here, if we stay here too long I might start turning into a fungus...though I heard they are pretty fun guys!" **No doubt if Hut heard such a pun she would have kicked the small plant as Hoy winced, getting up from the hard ground.

Despite not having any direction, Hoy knew where to got, it was rather odd really, he did not know what a piece of paper looked like or how he knew instantly on where to go, through the twisting tunnels of the abandoned mine shaft, Hoy casually walked through the area, it seemed that most of the monsters there ignored both him and Anlage, then again very rarely do monsters even started fights with Hoy and his friends on the account they were monsters themselves.

The smell was honestly horrible, as Hoy did everything in his power to prevent himself from sneezing as Anlage shivered, it seemed he really hated being in dark, damp and dust places as a dead end formed in front of them, it was simply boulders stacked up, as if a section of the tunnel caved in as something in between the stones caught Hoy's attention.

What appeared to be a rectangular leaf like object, but it was far too odd to be a leaf, no doubt this must have been the so called page as Hoy walked towards the piece of paper and snatched it. Hoy examined the letters written on it, or he would have if he was capable of reading, or knew were letters were...or what they did.

Perhaps Hoy himself started to realize just how uneducated he was, then again monsters really didn't need to worry about worthless things like reading.

"**Well, this went smoothly, we didn't even need to fight once!" **Anlage clapped his roots as Hoy nodded, while he enjoyed combat, entering it needlessly was probably bad for his health.

"**Yeah, now we just have to get it back to the person place an-" **Hoy was cut off by a noise, it sounded like a sword being swung as both Hoy and Anlage froze, after that the sound of footsteps. They were far too small for them to belong to a large monster, but the fact that they could hear them meant what was coming was far large than any of the smaller ones.

Hoy's eyes narrowed, while some monsters have known to sneak up on their prey, none of them would do so in such a manner, no doubt it was probably a person, though Hoy had to wonder what kind of person would be down in an abandoned mining tunnel.

"Gah...I...didn't expect the monsters here to be this strong, but as long as my love fuels me...there is no way I'll fall! Now, if that guy wasn't lying the page should be around here somewhere, no doubt my Alice will adore. She'll probably say, _'Ah Decus, you're so cool, please marry me!' _After all, it's the least I can do for her...considering it was my fault we got separated,"

Hoy did not recognize the voice, though Hoy wondered why the voice was explaining its own situation in detail, as a figure slumped out of the shadows,

Hoy was in awe, he had never encountered someone with purple hair before, sure some of the bears on the trail had purple fur. But this was completely different, it was a rather deep purple like something no one could describe as Hoy took note of the clothing the person was wearing.

Kind of dull actually, like brown and more brown, it really didn't match his hair or eyes at all as Hoy tilted his head, before Anlage whispered something into the red eyed teens ears.

"_**Hoy...the person didn't notice us yet, we can take him out before he can cause trouble!" **_Hoy often forgot that Anlage was only kind to creatures he knew as Hoy simply shook his head.

"_**That's not nice Anlage, he might be a nice person!" **_Though Hoy wasn't very good at whispering as the purple haired man snapped to attention as he turned to face Hoy and Anlage.

"Eh...what's a kid doing here?" That was the first words that escaped his mouth as Hoy froze, thinking about it. Hoy was never good at starting a conversation with persons he didn't know, monsters were always easier to talk to.

"Ah...well, I was..." Hoy crossed his arms as the man looked at Hoy, scanning him for whatever reason before saying something completely baffling.

"Hehehe, who would have guessed a rising star like me would have gotten fame this quickly, I don't even remember doing anything and I already have a fan!" Hoy tilted his head at the word fan, what did that even mean. He vaguely recalled Anlage mentioning something like that made of leaves, something to cool themselves down when it was hot. But Hoy wasn't made of leaves nor was he something used to cool others down when it was hot.

"But...I'm not a fan, I don't make cold air on a hot day...at least I don't think so," Hoy paused for a moment, he had a feeling that he was missing the point as the purple haired man simply looked at Hoy no doubt the monster's words slowed him down, if even for a moment.

"...No that's wrong you se- you know what, never mind, did you happen to see a piece of paper, or a page?" As the blue eyed man asked that question as Hoy looked at the page that was in his hands, there was no need to lie. After all, lying was wrong, at least as far as Hoy was concerned.

"Yeah!" Hoy lifted up the page as not hiding anything before speaking again, "I don't really understand what it's for, but it's apart of some kind of demon book," No doubt if Anlage could understand what Hoy was saying he would have smacked the red eyed monster for being rather stupid.

The man rubbed his chin as he opened one of his eyes, no doubt he was thinking of a response before replying to Hoy's honesty. "Well, that's all find, but I need that paper for the love of my life, so...maybe we can make some kind of trade," After all the man wasn't just going to beat up a random kid with a plant on his head. Of course he would if there was no other way to negotiate with him, but even then the man wasn't even planning on killing Hoy.

"No... it's not for me, it's for someone else, plus..." Hoy scanned the blue eyed man, as if trying to find something amazing on his person as Hoy shook his head. "I don't think you have anything I want, sorry guy," Hoy gave a light smile as if what he said wasn't supposed to be taken as an offense, though the purple haired man obviously took it as one as his eye twitched.

No doubt he was thinking Hoy was a brat, here he was offering an even trade as the man just smiled before running his hand through his hair as he lifted the other.

"You see this kid," The blue eyed man pointed towards a small glowing orb with a crest etched around it, Hoy recalled seeing something similar on Lloyd and the other persons. "It's an exsphere, anyone who's anyone knows what they do, tell me kid, unless you want some problems just give me the page," The man smirked, though that smirk slowly faded as he noticed Hoy expression changed, no longer the wide eyed kid, but his eyes glazed over. Almost dead, it seemed that the teenager did not take to kindly to threats.

"...That, sounded like a mean thing, are you going to...try to beat us up?" Hoy asked, as there was a certain level of creepiness to Hoy, as the small monster on Hoy's head clapped it's hands. Anlage seemed like he was going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

The purple haired man paused, for some reason he knew the words that come out of his mouth would determine how far the situation would escalate. "Listen kid...just think about this for a moment, do you really want to fight a guy with an Exsphere, I mean use your head," Hoy did not respond for a moment as his stern look changed into a smile.

"Okay, we'll fight for it! It's fair right, we'll fight until one of us can't move, though I hope you don't get mad if I beat you to the point that you're not living you won't get mad at me right?!" The man wanted to point out that dead people probably couldn't get mad, but he decided it was probably meaningless to say it.

The purple haired man then scanned Hoy, he didn't have an Exsphere and he doubted the monster on his head was strong as he smiled. He probably wouldn't even need to try hard as the man spoke, "Okay kid, you're on, I'll happily take everything you got," Plus, he couldn't lose, he was fighting to get a gift for his loved one, there was no way he could lose to a teenage brat.

Hoy smiled as he passed the piece of paper to Anlage as the monster jumped off of Hoy's head. There was a long pause as the purple haired man twitched ever so slightly, he raised his large sword as Hoy tapped his foot.

...

…

The ground shifted as Hoy took off at alarming speed, it was more like a leap then anything as the purple haired main simply blinked. In a single bound, the red eyed teen closed the distance between himself and the blue eyed man as. "Wait...what?" That was the only word the man could say as Hoy opened his hand as if it was a claw and slammed into the man's sword, nearly causing the blue eyed man to lose his footing.

The impact was like a sledge hammer, as it slammed open the man's guard as another impact followed. No one knew if it was from a foot or the other hand as the man was sent flying into a nearby wall.

Hoy frowned for a moment as dust was kicked up, it was strange, perhaps it was because Hoy didn't know how Exspheres worked, but the man seemed a lot weaker than Lloyd and his friends. Like the man didn't know how to use his at all, but that would be silly, why would someone use something they don't know how to use. That's something a monster would do, not a person, and the being in front of Hoy was no doubt a person.

"**Hoy... did you kill him?" **Anlage asked, as he walked up to his human friend, the dust was still in the air impeding their vision. As Hoy gave a light shrug, honestly Hoy didn't want to kill anyone, but then again, if someone was weak enough to pick a fight and then lose, they probably didn't deserve to live in the first place.

"**I don't know, but either way, we need to get the page back to the lady, s-" **Hoy was cut off by a the sound of groans as the dust finally cleared.

"Geh...I...didn't expect that, but," The man with the worthless blade staggered to his feat, the amount of dirt and bruises on his body was staggering as Hoy's eyes widened, it was shocking to see someone take such an attack, let alone a person. "There is no way I'm failing her kid, so you might as well give up and give me the page!" Despite not being in any condition to make such demands, Hoy felt something tingle inside of him.

By a logical standpoint, the person in Front of Hoy shouldn't be able to fight, but there he stood. The blue eyed man was standing up, the Exsphere shining even brighter then before. So despite logic, Hoy knew instantly that the man in front of him did not need something as worthless as logic to continue the battle.

So Hoy smiled, for some reason it made him happy, his foe wasn't giving up and despite the damage he took, it actually appeared the purple haired man was getting stronger. It was something to be excited about as Anlage spoke.

"**Ah...Hoy maybe you should summon the others, this person looks pretty dangerous," **The small plant like creature took a few steps back as Hoy simply shook his head.

He did not respond with words, but the monster knew he would have lost something important if he called the Red Warrior or Hut, he didn't know what he would lose, but it was something he wouldn't be able to get back if he did it.

"Okay then! I'm happy we can keep going!" Hoy couldn't think of any words to express his joy of the situation, so he let his actions speak, as both him and the blue haired man rushed each other, with pride in heart.

**Author note**

**This chapter is long, originally it was supposed to be three shorter chapters, but I decided to crush them all into one. As a result, things like the Fire Seal goodby, the monsters talking at night and even the Hoy and Decus fight was cut, if people want it, I can either skip to the end of the fight at the start of the next chapter or show the fight, it really depends on what you want.**

**Also, keep in mind, this is still happening in the original ToS timeline, so Decus is actually 22 right now rather than 24. Also I should note, that Hoy's monster friends will be getting less screen time as a whole from here on out. He can still summon them and fight, and he will be recruiting more. But they won't be a prevalent.**

**Also Hoy doesn't make pacts, the summoning ability is just moving the monsters to a different realm so Hoy can travel without a heard of them following him. Every monster joins him through their own will they do not have to listen or follow his commands.**

**With all that said, do not expect the next chapter to be this long, I didn't even get to edit this thing!**


End file.
